le feu et la glace
by ARUKA01
Summary: Bella et sa soeur jumelle Diva sont toutes les deux les filles du seigneur Aro mais Bella est un danger pour sa famille et décide de partir... Aro gentil pour changer ça fait pas de mal!
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir a tous voici une autre fiction pour vous cher lecteur en espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant que les précédente.

PROLOGUE

Je regardais ma sœur avec amour et dévotion, la seule qui puisse me comprendre après notre père. Diva et moi somme si semblable et pourtant totalement à l'opposé que ce soit sur nos conviction ou bien même nos pouvoir. Mais que suis-je bête j'ai oublié de me présenter! Je m'appelle Isabella Volturi j'ai l'apparence d'une fille de 18 ans mais en faite j'ai tout juste 9 ans. Comment cela est-ce possible? Et bien je dois vous avouer que bon nombre de mythe et que les vampires sont bien réel ainsi que les loups garous! Comment puis-je en être sûr? Et bien tout simplement parce que mon père est un vampire! Ma mère est morte en nous mettant au monde ma sœur et moi. Isabella et Diva voilà les derniers mots qu'elle a prononcé à notre père avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les anges. Mon père Aro et un homme de pouvoir mais dans un moment de faiblesse à succombé à une humaine, un cascroute comme le dirai mon oncle Caïus. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur car c'est dans la nature des vampires de ce nourrir de sang humain. Même moi j'y ai fait l'expérience mais mon corps à fait un rejet radical, manquant de peu de me tuer. C'est d'ailleurs depuis ce jour que je suis devenu la bête de foire a Volterra. Ma sœur se nourrit de sang humain, cela n'affecte pas son corps, bien au contraire. Mais le jour ou j'ai vraiment senti que ma place n'était plus a Volterra à était lorsque mon pouvoir ainsi que celui de ma sœur c'est manifesté. Ma sœur peut changer quelqu'un en glaçon d'un simple regard, faisant de nombreuse statu de glace parmi la gente féminine du château et plus particulièrement Jane, mais son pouvoir est temporaire, et l'état de glaçon ne dure pas plus de quelque minute alors que le mien est radical. Quant je disais qu'on était opposé en tout point c'est pas pour rien car moi je me transforme en torche humaine et devient complètement incontrôlable lorsque je suis en colère. C'est lorsque j'ai failli brûler ma sœur et de par ce fait la tuer que ma décision c'est imposé d'elle-même! Pour protéger ma famille, ma sœur je devais partir du palais et m'exiler loin. Mais pour aller où? Mon père a alors pris une décision que je ne le pensé pas capable : m'envoyer dans une famille de vampire au régime alimentaire semblable au mien c'est-à-dire ''végétariens''. Quant mon père a employer ce terme je vous jure que j'ai faillit exploser de rire.

Flash back:

- Bella ne me quitte pas! Tu peux pas partir! Pleurait Diva.

- Diva j'ai faillit te tuer, il faut que j'apprenne a me contrôler! Pour le bien de tous je suis obligée de partir. Affirmais-je le cœur serrait.

- Bella, sans toi Volterra ne sera plus la même! Caïus et Marcus aussi ne comprenne pas ton choix! Affirma mon père.

- Aro tu le sais très bien, si jamais je pique une colère noir je risque de tous vous tuer! Le pouvoir de Diva est dangereux mais temporaire, si je vous brûle vous ne pourrez pas revenir! Vous serez tous mort! Pleurais-je en me dirigeant dans les bras de mon père.

- Nous ne voulons pas te perdre ma chérie! Nous t'aimons et même ta mère. Dit celui-ci en me parlant de sa femme.

- Papa! Soufflais-je. Il faut que je parte, j'en ai besoin, j'en ai marre que l'on me traite comme une erreur de la nature parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de me nourrir de sang animal!

- Dans ce cas laisse moi t'accompagner et te confier à un ami! Et si Diva veut rester avec toi je ne m'opposerais pas et vous le savez! Mais promet une chose Bella! Demanda-t-il solennellement.

- Tout ce que tu voudra père!

- c'est de revenir auprès de moi une fois que tu saura te maîtriser et puis si tu veux repartir par la suite sache que je ne m'y opposerai pas!

- je reviendrais et ne repartirai plus jamais! Affirmais-je.

- Ne t'avance pas trop d'accord!

- je vous aimes toi et Diva! Dis-je en les embrassant tout les deux.

- Et pas nous? Demandèrent tonton Marcus et Caïus.

- Bien sûr que oui! Concluais-je.

Fin du flash back.

Peut de temps après mon père avait appelé son ami afin de lui demander de bien vouloir m'accueillir au sein de sa famille. Ma mère et ma tante préparèrent nos bagages et si elle avait pu elle auraient pleuré toutes les larmes de leurs corps, mais seules Diva et moi pouvions pleurer car une part de nous restait cependant humaines. Et je détestais cette part car elle me rendait faible et vulnérable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: mon envol.

Aov ARO :

J'appelais Carlisle mon ami depuis plus de quatre siècle et végétariens depuis toujours afin de lui demander de bien vouloir accueillir chez lui mes deux filles chérie. Oui je les chérissais comme tout Volterra sauf que Diva était beaucoup plus apprécier que ma Bella. Mes deux filles avaient certes des pouvoirs opposé mes ce qui les différencier le plus c'était bien leurs humanités. En effet Bella avait beaucoup plus de caractéristique humaines et ne le supporté pas trouvant ça comme une faiblesse, une imperfection et sont cœur était comme gelé, personne n'arrivait à avoir son attention ou même son amitié alors ne parlons même pas de son amour… Diva au contraire elle, avait presque que des attrait vampirique, se nourrissant de sang humain mais son cœur était totalement chaleureux, réchauffant ainsi le cœur de nombreux hommes. Bella a également une maturité d'esprit si développé, si intelligente que parfois lorsque l'on me rappel son age j'ai l'impression qu'on me fait une farce alors que Diva à un comportement si enfantin, voulant toujours tout avoir et Bella se pliant à ses moindre caprice comme si tout les opposés mais cependant elles restaient vitale l'une pour l'autre comme si aucune des deux ne pouvait vivre si l'autre mourrait. En pensant cela mon cœur ce serra. Mes deux filles m'avaient tant apportaient, m'avait tant changé, si jamais il leurs arrivaient quelque chose jamais je ne me le pardonnerait! Je crois même que j'en mourrais!

- Carlisle mon ami comment va tu? Demandais-je enjoué.

- très bien Aro et vous? Que me vaut cette appel? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- J'aimerai te rendre une visite de courtoisie et te demander par la même occasion un grand service!

- je ne voudrais pas paraître septique Aro mais viendrais-tu pour acquérir des pouvoir car si c'est cela tu sais que mon hospitalité ne sera pas envers toi! Affirma celui-ci calmement.

- Bien sûr que non voyons, j'aimerai te confier une de mes filles mais ça sœur jumelles ne sait pas si elle compte rester parmi vous, bien évidement tout ce que vous débourserez pour mes filles vous sera rapidement rembourser! Affirmais-je en souriant.

- Pourquoi veux-tu me la confier? Demanda Carlisle curieux.

- Tout d'abord parce que tu es mon ami et que j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi et deuxièmement car ma fille a du mal à contrôler son pouvoir qui se manifeste a cause de ses emportement de sentiment. Je pensais donc que ton Jasper pourrait l'aider grâce à son pouvoir. Et surtout parce qu'elle est a moitié humaine!

- comment cela est-il possible? Demanda celui-ci complètement choqué.

- Disons que j'ai eu une relation très forte avec une humaine et que celle-ci à donné naissance à mes jumelles, elles sont a moitié vampire et a moitié humaines, elle se nourrice de sang!

- Tu sais bien que nous avons un traité avec les indiens de la réserve, elle ne devra pas manger de sang humain ni mordre quelqu'un! M'informa mon ami.

- Oh et bien Bella, celle que je veux te confier, n'aura aucun problème la dessus car elle est végétarienne comme vous et ne peut pas se nourrir de sang humain! La seule fois où elle a essayé elle a faillit en mourir nous étions tous très inquiet! Par contre en se qui concerne Diva ça risque de moins lui plaire mais je doute qu'elle veuille rester avec vous car elle adore Volterra.

- Oh et bien dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème! Dans combien de temps arrivez?

- Je pensais qu'Alice l'aurai vu?

- Disons que c'est floue… ça doit être sûrement dû au fait que tes filles soient des hybrides!

- Oh eh bien disons demain en début de soirée.

- Je vous dit donc à demain Aro!

- Puis-je parler à votre femme, pour la déco de la chambre de Bella.

Aov Esmée :

J'attendais bien sagement que Carlisle finissent sa conversation téléphonique afin que nous discutions tout ensemble de l'objet de cette appel cependant je ne pu retenir mon étonnement lorsque j'entendis parler Aro de façon protectrice et admirative de ses filles biologique qui plus ai et à moitié humaine. Un vampire pouvait donc avoir des enfants?! Apparemment les males seulement en fréquentant une humaine. Soudains j'eu une pointe au cœur en me disant que Carlisle pourrait aller voir ailleurs afin d'obtenir ce que je pourrais jamais lui offrir, un enfant de lui. Je me sentis tout à coup apaisé et je remerciais Jasper en souriant lorsque je le vis descendre les escaliers. Carlisle me sorti de ma réflexion en me tapotant le bras et me transmettant le téléphone, me lançant un regard rassurant et rempli d'amour. Comment avais-je pu douter de lui?

- Allo? Dis-je doucement.

- Esmée ravis de vous entendre très chère, puis-je vous demander un service?

- Bien entendu que puis-je pour vous? Demandais-je intrigué.

- Êtes vous seule? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Je me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée et courrait en direction de la forêt afin de m'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Maintenant oui! Pourquoi vouliez vous que je sois seule?

- Bon, le pouvoir de Bella est le feu, elle se transforme en espèce de torche humaine lorsqu'elle est énervé le problème c'est que les vêtement brûle ainsi que le mobilier et Bella étant à moitié humaine dort et donc fait des cauchemar. M'affirma Aro d'un tond très sérieux.

- Oh, ma pauvre chérie!

- voilà ou je voulais en venir, elle est très fière et à un sacrée caractère cependant elle est très gentille mais ne montre jamais ses sentiments! Surtout ne la prenait jamais en pitié. Esmée pourriez vous lui confectionner une chambre anti-inflammable ainsi que des vêtements, je sais que c'est beaucoup de travail en si peu de temps mais…

- Quel est sa couleur préférée? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Bleu électrique! Faites une liste de tout les matériaux dont vous avez besoin et transmettez là à Francesco, Carlisle sait comment le joindre! Depuis que j'ai les filles ils confectionnent des tas de chose pour Bella!

- Quel âge ont les filles? Demandais-je attendris par la voie plaine de fierté d'Aro.

- Elles ont neuf ans mais ont l'apparence de fille de 18 ans cela fait maintenant un ans qu'elles ne vieillissent plus ce qui nous a tous rassuré à Volterra.

- Je suis impatiente de les rencontrer et si jamais Diva veut rester?

- J'en ai parlé avec elle et elle aime trop Volterra mais si elle peut venir de temps en temps voir sa sœur cela serait merveilleux.

- Sa couleur préférée est? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Vous allez rire mais c'est le rouge! Rigola-t-il.

- c'est quoi son pouvoir et pourquoi devrais-je en rire? Demandais-je intrigué.

- Bella est le feu et sa couleur est préférée ce trouve être le bleu quant à Diva sa couleur préférée est le rouge et son pouvoir est la glace! Rigola celui-ci une nouvelle fois et je me joignais à lui.

- En clair une espèce d'effet miroir! Elle se complète en étant totalement différente! Affirmais-je avec le sourire.

- Vous avez tout compris! En tout cas je vous remercie pour tous et pour les frais je vous rembourserez l'intégralité à mon arrivé.

- A demain, Aro!

Je raccrochais le téléphone encore toute chamboulé, elles ont d'incroyable pouvoir et pourtant je suis sûr et certaine qu'Aro les apprécieraient même si elle n'en n'avais pas! Elles l'ont changé à un point que je ne croyais pas possible mais je préfère encore attendre demain et de les avoir sous mes yeux afin d'être sûr que tout ceci ne soit pas qu'une ruse…

Aov Bella :

Je regardais ma mère adoptive faire ma valise sans vraiment d'entrain, baissant la tête afin que je ne puisse pas voir ses yeux remplie de tristesse. Malgré que mon père l'ai trompé avec une humaine, malgré que celle-ci est tombé enceinte, malgré que mon père lui à imposé notre présence elle ne nous en a jamais tenue rigueur, elle nous aimes autant que si nous étions ces propres filles. Elle s'arrêta et ne pu retenir un sanglot sortant de sa gorge, j'avoue ne pas avoir pensée que mon départ lui ferai tant de peine.

- Maman, ne pleure pas je t'en prie! Suppliais-je en versant une larme.

- Je sais que c'est pour notre bien que tu veux partir ma chérie, mais vous êtes toute les deux mes filles et j'espérais que tu ne quitterais pas la maison avant au moins cinq cent ans! Balbutia-t-elle.

- Maman, Diva va rester avec toi et puis j'aurai le téléphone et tu pourra venir me voir autant de fois que tu le souhaitera! Murmurais-je en resserrant notre étreinte.

- Mais qui va te faire la classe? Qui va te chanter une berceuse pour calmer tes nuits agitée? Qui sera là pour toi quant tu aura un problème d'ordre purement féminin? Sanglota-t-elle entre mes bras.

- Maman personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer et tu le sais mais de Diva et Moi c'est moi qui est toujours était la plus mature et la plus responsable! Tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail afin de la garder calme pendant mon absence! Rigolais-je même si le cœur ni était pas.

- tu me promet que si il y a le moindre problème tu reviens ici! Demanda ma mère plus calme à présent.

- Je te le promets maman! Affirmais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Mon oncle Marcus vint m'étreindre un peu plus tard dans la soirée et me joua un air de son violon, une musique qu'il avait composé rien que pour moi. Caïus quant à lui avait l'air peiné de mon départ, et cela m'a choqué car d'habitude il reste de marbre ou bien s'énerve contre tout le monde. Je dois l'avoué j'aurai préférée qu'il s'énerve se matin, qu'il me maudit de faire souffrir ma famille et mon clan mais je pense que par respect il n'en a rien fait. Ma sœur, Aro, Félix, Dimitri et moi montâmes dans l'avion afin de rejoindre la petite ville de Forks et je dois avoué que mon moral à cette heure ci était au plus bas. Moi qui détesté la pluie et le froid me voilà embarqué pour vivre dans la ville la plus pluvieuse des États-Unis d'Amérique. Je regardais ma sœur qui venait tout juste de s'assoupir, il faut dire qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans ma chambre à pleurer, à me supplier de rester avec elle, mais je n'avais pas le droit de céder car sa sécurité et en jeu. Oui je suis dangereuse et instable c'est pour cela que je fais souffrir tout le monde, que je me fais souffrir en abandonnant ma famille mais si ça peut m'aider à me contrôler et à ne plus être un danger permanent incapable de contrôler ses émotions et de ce fait son pouvoir alors oui je préfère partir…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de votre auteur adorée (enfin ça je suis pas sûr mais ça fait pas de mal de se lancer des fleurs) je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour ses nombreux encouragement et espère en avoir encore d'autres très vite! Je tiens à rappeler que tout les personnage ( sauf Diva) et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Sur ceux bonne lecture à tous! **

**Chapitre 2 : mon enfer…**

**Aov Bella : **

**- Bella? Demanda ma sœur le visage inquiet. **

**- Oui Diva? Pourquoi affiche tu cette mine inquiète? Je vais pas mourir tu sais! Affirmais-je en souriant.**

**- Pas si sûre vu comme tu es maladroite! S'esclaffa Félix et je sentis mes mains devenir chaude.**

**- Félix! Dois-je te rappeler que tu ai en mission et que tu parle à une princesse légitime de Volterra? Demanda mon père sèchement en voyant la peau de ma main ou apparaissait une petite flamme. **

**- Je suis désolé je ne voulais en rien te blesser princesse! S'excusa Félix en regardant ma main.**

**Je soufflais un grand coup, tentant de me calmer afin de reprendre ma conversation avec ma moitié, ma sœur. Une fois les flammèches éteintes je lançais un sourire rassurant à ma sœur afin qu'elle reprenne là où nous nous étions arrêtées. **

**- Je pourrais vraiment venir te voir quant je le voudrais? Demanda-t-elle avec sa bouille d'enfant triste. **

**- Mais oui! Par contre vue que la voyante est aveugle en ce qui nous concerne ça serait bien de téléphoner avant! Lui dis-je avec un peu de reproche car connaissant ma sœur elle serait tout à fait capable de débarquer à l'improviste et faire comme si tout était à elle. **

**- Bien évidemment! Répondit-elle offusquée et je sourie. **

**- Bella, Carlisle est un homme bon et généreux, tu verras tout ce passera bien! Ils ne te jugeront pas et tu pourra enfin te sentir chez toi! Même si j'aurai préféré que ce soit Volterra! Avoua mon père en se triturant les doigts.**

**- Volterra est ma maison, et je mis sent chez moi là bas! Mentis-je. **

**Nous arrivâmes enfin à Seattle est je soufflais de dépit en voyant le ciel gris, temps à l'orage…D'ailleurs Diva tira une grimace en regardant le ciel et je sais dort et déjà que bientôt nous serons séparé. Mon cœur se serra car ça sera la première fois, même lors de nos repas pourtant bien différent nous ne nous séparions pas… les seules moments étant pour dormir car avec mes cauchemars je risquais de la blesser gravement. Dimitri et Félix se chargèrent des bagages et notre père nous enlaça Diva et moi chaleureusement.**

**- Alors ma Bella, prête pour une nouvelle vie? Demanda-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de mettre de l'entrain dans sa voie mais je savais que comme tout le monde le cœur ni était pas. **

**- Allons rencontrer les Cullen avant que Diva ne meurt dû à l'absence de soleil! Rigolais-je et ma sœur me tira la langue.**

**Nous montâmes dans un immense 4X4 agrandit en une immense limousine au vitre teinté. La route se fit en silence vite stoppé par Diva qui voulait passer sa tête par la fenêtre afin de sentir le vent sur son visage. Moi je laissais mon esprit s'égarer jusqu'à ce que ma chère sœur me face sortir de mes pensées.**

**- Oh! Il est beau je peux en avoir un papa! Demanda-t-elle de sa voie enfantine qui avait le don de faire céder notre père à ses moindre caprice.**

**- Quoi donc? Demandais-je en passant ma tête et mon buste par la fenêtre. **

**- Un loup! T'a vu comme il est gros!**

**Le vent s'engouffra sur mon visage et l'odeur nauséabonde de l'animal rentra dans mes narines. Un grognement bestiale s'échappa de ma gorge et mon pourvoir se manifesta au moment ou je prenais le bras de Diva pour la faire rentrer dans l'habitacle. Son hurlement de douleur me fit lâcher prise et je constatais avec horreur l'emprunte de brûlure représentant la paume de ma main. Mon pouvoir s'arrêtât net sous la panique d'avoir blesser ma sœur et je pressais Dimitri afin qu'il conduise plus vite pour que Carlisle la soigne au plus vite. Ma sœur n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et ma culpabilité ne faisait que s'accroître devant le spectacle. **

**- Je suis désolée Diva! Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle va te soigner au plus vite! Affirmais-je ma voix cassée.**

**- Mais bon Dieu Bella qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Demanda Félix en essayant de calmer ma sœur.**

**- Pourquoi t'énerver ainsi, ça ne te ressemble pas même si la demande de Diva était un peu puérile? Demanda mon père qui essayais tant bien que mal de garder son calme.**

**- Le loup! Grommelais-je.**

**- Quoi le loups? Demanda ma sœur entre deux sanglots.**

**- C'est pas un loups normal! Son odeur était repoussante, j'en ai eu la nausée, mon corps à réagit comme si j'étais en danger! Affirmais-je en fronçant les sourcils. **

**- Tu en ai sûr! Demanda mon père intrigué.**

**- Oui est comme la dit Diva il était vraiment gros! Trop gros, plus gros qu'un ours adulte! **

**- Il faudra que nous en parlions à Carlisle! Mais la priorité et de soigner ta sœur! Tu crois que tu saura rester calme un moment? **

**- Je…ne sais pas…papa…mais je te promet d'essayer! Balbutiais-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de regarder la blessure de ma sœur qui commençais à cicatriser mais était quant même très grave. **

**Nous arrivâmes enfin sur le chemin de terre et je détachais ma ceinture afin de prendre Diva dans mes bras. Ma sœur malgré son apparence d'une fille de 18 ans avait toujours son caractère d'enfant. En même temps c'était normal vue que nous n'avons que neuf ans… j'aurai dû être plus prudente et lui demander de rentrer dans la voiture sans la touché, car ça y est à cause de moi Diva était blessé. **

**Aov Diva : **

**J'ai mal! Mon bras brûle et Bella est si triste, je veux pas qu'elle soit triste ce n'est pas sa faute si son pouvoir est difficile a contrôler. Tout le monde est fâché parce qu'elle m'a blessé mais elle a pas fait exprès! Bella ne me ferai jamais de mal volontairement, et même si elle le voudrai elle ne le fera jamais. Tout le monde crois qu'elle est froide et sans cœur, tout le monde la trouve dure avec moi mais je sais que si elle agit comme ça c'est pour mon bien! On l'a toujours traité différemment de moi, tout le clan sauf de rare personne ne faisant pas parti de la lignée royal l'on traité comme un monstre, comme un danger pour notre espèce. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait la voir différemment, percer la carapace qu'elle a formé afin de ce protéger, cette personne pourrait voir à qu'elle point Bella est gentille, généreuse et à le sens aiguë du sacrifice. Oui, j'ai bien dit sacrifice car elle fera toujours passer le bonheur et la sécurité des autres avant elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour notre sécurité qu'elle va emménager ici, et non pas pour apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir comme elle le prétend car je sais qu'elle s'en moque royalement! Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que je sois en sécurité et souvent je me hais de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle car après tout je l'aime. **

**Nous sortions enfin du véhicule et Félix m'aidait gentiment à sortir du véhicule sous l'exaspération de ma sœur car elle sait comme moi qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. Un homme au cheveux blond et à l'apparence d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année vient vers nous accompagné d'une femme magnifique au cheveux couleur caramel vraiment magnifique mais je préfère les cheveux de Bella il sont noir avec des reflet rouge quant elle va au soleil tandis que moi ils ont des reflet bleu, papa affirme que c'est dû à nos pouvoir mais bon…**

**La femme s'approche de moi et m'enlace et un cri s'échappe de ma gorge car sans le savoir elle a appuyé sur mon bras. Bella la pousse violement et se positionne devant moi, les dents retroussaient.**

**- Diva, est-ce que ça va? Elle t'a fait mal? Demanda ma sœur bouleversé.**

**- Non, c'est juste mon bras, elle a appuyé mais c'était pas fais exprès! Assurais-je en souriant devant la jeune femme qui s'appelais Esmée. **

**- Je suis vraiment confuse, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était blessé! **

**- Bella, laisse moi voir la blessure de ta sœur que je puisse la soigné! Affirma Carlisle et je me blottis dans le dos de Bella ne voulant pas qu'il s'approche. **

**- Carlisle, Diva a peur des docteurs et il serait préférable que tu l'ausculte dans le jardin au cas où… commença mon père.**

**- Au cas où quoi? Demandèrent le reste des vampires qui venaient d'arriver. **

**- Qui es-tu pour oser couper la parole à mon père? Demanda sèchement Bella.**

**- Bella, Diva, je vous présente ma famille! La Blonde c'est Rosalie, le grand brun qui entoure sa taille c'est Emmett son mari, ensuite vous avez Alice et Jasper, et enfin le dernier c'est Ed…Edward est-ce que ça va? Demanda Carlisle alors que les yeux de son fils était noir d'encre.**

**- Il n'est pas allé chasser? Demanda mon père inquiet alors que Dimitri et Félix se mirent en position de défense autour de moi. **

**- Je suis Edward Cullen! Et toi qui es tu pour oser repousser ma mère comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire servante? Parce que tu es une princesse tu te crois tout permis? La belle affaire! Brailla sèchement Edward.**

**Tout ce passa très vite deux grognement retentir et Bella se mit à courir afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de moi…à moins que ce soit lui?! **

**Aov Esmée : **

**Tout ce passa très vite, Bella poussa un grognement et une espèce de fumée s'échappé de tout son être et elle s'éloigna en courant! Je me dirigeai vers mon fils et lui mit une gifle magistrale car il l'avait bien mérité. Elle avait seulement cru que j'avais fait mal a sa sœur et ses son instinct fraternel, voir maternelle en regardant certains geste, qu'elle m'a écarté de Diva. **

**- Pourquoi tu me gifle? Demanda Edward ahuri et je remarquais qu'il avait tous cette expression. **

**- Déjà tu baisse d'un tond jeune homme! Je suis ta mère et tu ne me parle pas comme ça que ce soit bien clair! Nous avons des invitées et toi tu nous fait honte en ne te montrant pas à la hauteur de l'hospitalité de ton père! **

**- Mais elle t'a poussé alors que tu n'as rien fait! Elle aurait pu te faire mal! Affirma-t-il en grommelant.**

**- Et toi? Tu ne crois pas que tu viens de la blesser à l'instant? Demandais-je sèchement. **

**- Ma sœur c'est toujours débrouillé toute seule, parce qu'elle a toujours eu peur de faire mal au autre mais elle n'ai pas ce que tu viens de dire! Affirma Diva de sa voix enfantine.**

**- je suis désolé! Affirma Edward penaud.**

**- ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois des excuses jeune Edward, bien quant insultant ma fille tu m'insulte ainsi que tout mon clan! C'est à Bella que tu en dois, Dimitri va te conduire à elle pendant que je reste auprès de Diva afin que ton père la soigne! J'espère pour toi qu'elle se calmera et qu'elle reprendra le contrôle! Affirma Aro d'une voix faire. **

**- Euh papa?! Il faudrait des vêtements pour Bella car c'est mes vêtement qu'elle portait aujourd'hui! Affirma Diva en rougissant. **

**- Bon, dans ce cas Alice et moi nous apporterons des vêtements à Bella et essayerons de la calmer, en attendant vous autres tenez vous à carreaux sinon même votre père ne sera pas en mesure de discuter pour ce qui sera votre punition. Concluais-je en me dirigeant vers la clairière. **

**Alice m'avait rejoint en chemin avec des vêtements que Francesco nous avez envoyé pour Bella. Ma fille les tenaient comme si c'était des trésors, faisant bien évidemment attention à ne pas les froisser. Soudains nous vîmes le petit étang complètement asséché et Bella au centre de la crevasse, entièrement nue et apparemment calmé car seule ses pleures raisonné faiblement dans nos oreilles. **

**- Bella! Soufflais-je en m'approchant de celle-ci. **

**- Je suis désolée Esmée! Balbutias t-elle entre deux sanglots. **

**- ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon frère est un crétin fini qui ne sait pas qu'il ne faut jamais énerver une femme! Affirma Alice. **

**- tiens Bella nous t'avons apporté des vêtements! Dis-je doucement en lui tendant les habits. **

**- Merci, je vais essayer de me contrôler à présent c'est juste que…**

**- Que tu n'aime pas que l'on te juge sans te connaître et tu as parfaitement raison! Ne t'inquiète pas il sera punis! Affirmais-je tout sourire.**

**- Non s'il vous plaît ne le punissais pas…je…j'ai pas envie que…**

**- Bella je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, sinon il n'apprendra jamais! Dis-je d'un tond maternelle. **

**- Pourquoi il ne donnerait pas des cours de piano à Bella? Me demanda Alice en souriant. **

**- non, je ne veux pas déranger en plus je ne sais pas jouer! Rougis celle-ci et je sourie d'autant plus. **

**- Justement je crois qu'au contraire cela te serra bénéfique vois-tu! Pourquoi ne pas apprendre à extériorisé tes sentiments grâce à la musique?**

**Un éclat de joie illumina ses yeux, et celle-ci s'habilla à toute vitesse afin de rejoindre sa sœur. Nous arrivâmes à la villa et je poussais un cri d'horreur en voyant la scène qui se profiler sous mes yeux!!!!**

…

**Bon je sais que ce chapitre est plus long que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué mais je ne sais pas si les autres seront de la même taille ( non pitié ne me tapé pas). En tout cas n'oubliez pas les reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

Note de moi! Voici un encore un chapitre, je tiens à vous dire que je suis trop contente de toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez adressé…j'ai hâte dans avoir encore plein d'autre et j'invite ceux qui m'ont mis en favorite auteur et favorite story de me laisser des reviews à l'avenir car ça me fait un peu de peine qu'on m'inclus en favori mais qu'on me dit pas pourquoi! C'est frustrant je dois bien l'avouer…

Chapitre 3 : tempérament de feu? non jamais!

Aov Bella :

Je suis contente que ce soit Esmée et Alice qui soient venue me chercher car pour la première elle me semble si douce et maternelle qu'elle me rappel maman et la seconde car elle a l'air si gentille et enthousiasmes que mon sourire revient naturellement en la voyant. Nous marchions tranquillement en direction de la villa quant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous nos yeux fît pousser un cri de stupeur à Esmée et Alice quant à moi ma colère me transforma de nouveau en torche humaines. Tout les enfants Cullen était en position d'attaque tendis que Félix et Dimitri étaient en position de défense afin de protéger mon père et ma sœur pendant que Carlisle était comme figé derrière ses enfants. Les grognements et les grondements s'élevaient dans les airs et ma colère atteint son paroxysme se qui fit tourner la tête de Jasper dans ma direction pendant que mes accompagnatrices s'éloignèrent de moi afin de ne pas être brûler par mes flammes.

- STOP! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER OUI! QUE CE PASSE T-IL ENCORE? Hurlais-je et je remarquais que tous c'étaient tourné vers moi.

- Carlisle à voulu soigner Diva mais lorsqu'il c'est approché…il ne bouge plus cela fait cinq minute qu'il est comme cela! Affirma Jasper et Edward grogna pendant que mon père pouffait de rire avec ma sœur.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle? Mais je rêve là! Diva use de son pouvoir et toi tu rigole! Tu l'encourage alors qu'il peut très bien rester comme ça pendant des jours! Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit ma parole! Braillais-je en pointant du doigt Carlisle et je vis ma sœur baisser la tête.

- Oh Bella ne le prend pas comme cela voyons! Commença mon père et ma colère augmenta encore plus.

- Et comment dois-je le prendre? Je vais vivre pendant un certains temps avec eux, je ne m'attendais pas à qu'ils m'accueillent à bras ouvert mais là si je ne me retrouve pas assaillit par des lancer de pierre ça sera un miracle! Hurlais-je.

- Je suis désolée Bella mais il voulait me piqué! Je ne voulais pas, j'ai eu peur et il…

- C'est pas parce qu'il voulait te faire une prise de sang que ça va te tuer! Mais quel bébé ma parole! Écoute moi bien Diva je vais essayé de dégeler Carlisle et si j'y arrive et qu'il est encore vivant et possédant tout ses membres tu te laissera faire cette foutu prise de sang! Il m'en fera une également ça te va comme ça? Demandais-je en serrant les poings.

- Je suis désolée grande sœur! Promis je me laisserais faire mais calme toi s'il te plaît tu me fait peur. Dit-elle en cachant son visage dans le torse de mon père.

- lequel d'entre vous est celui qui gère les émotions? Demandais-je essayant d'instaurer un tond calme dans ma voie sans succès.

- Euh c'est moi! Affirma le dénommé Jasper en s'approchant lentement de moi les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

- Bon, tu peux m'apaiser suffisamment pour que seule la fumée soit présente? Demandais-je gentiment avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Tout a coup une vague de bien être m'envahi et les flammes diminuèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que seule la fumée du à la chaleur de ma peau soit visible. Je me dirigeais d'un pas calme vers Carlisle et demandais à ses enfants de bien vouloir se pousser. Tout le monde regarda Esmée qui leurs ordonna de m'obéir cependant je vis dans son regard de l'inquiétude face à ce que je serais capable de faire à son mari. Lentement je posais mes mains sur la tête de Carlisle réchauffant son cerveau, dégelant son visage puis sa gorge. Je m'éloignais légèrement et je le vis cligner des yeux puis fermer et ouvrir la bouche.

- Carlisle, écoutez moi attentivement! Il faut que votre bouche reste ouverte! Je vais vous souffler de l'air très chaud à l'intérieur puis vous serrer contre moi afin que vous dégeliez de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Dès que vous sentirez tout vos membres surtout écartez vous rapidement de moi! Je vais essayé de retenir tant bien que mal mon pouvoir.

- Jasper, repris-je, tu m'enverra alternativement de vague d'irritation et de bien être afin que mon pouvoir ce manifeste mais pas trop fort! Je compte sur toi car la vie de ton père en dépend. Concluais-je et celui-ci inclina de la tête et se tint juste à côté de moi.

Je me rapprochais donc de Carlisle qui ouvris la bouche afin que mon souffle chaud entre dans celle-ci et commence son travail. Je me rapprochais de lui et le serrait dans mes bras laissant la chaleur m'envahir et diminuer grâce au vague du pouvoir de Jasper. Cela me parut une éternité mais finalement au bout de quelque minute Carlisle m'avais gentiment repoussé et je m'écroulais au sol. Ma sœur se précipita vers moi, pleurant à grande larmes.

- Je suis désolée, je le referais plus, pardon, pardon, pardon! Balbutias-t-elle et je la serrais dans mes bras.

- ça va Diva, j'ai rien, je suis juste fatigué d'avoir beaucoup utilisé mon pouvoir aujourd'hui! Mentis-je en caressant les cheveux de ma sœur, car je savais que je m'étais écroulé de soulagement pour ne pas avoir tué Carlisle.

Aov Jasper :

J'avais aidé Bella à gérer ses sentiment, et je peux tout a fait comprendre pourquoi c'est difficile pour elle. Chacun de ses sentiments était bien plus intense que ceux de n'importe quel vampire et même plus fort que celui des humains. Je comprend à présent pourquoi elle avait peur lorsqu'elle était partie lors de sa dispute avec Edward. Lorsqu'elle est arrivé avec Esmée et mon Alice et qu'elle c'était mise en colère, ouah, les flammes montaient drôlement haut et ses colère était si puissante que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de tourner la tête pour vérifier que c'était bien une seule personne que je captais ou bien un régiment. Elle faisait froid dans le dos. Cependant elle me surprenait car malgré le fait qu'elle dise a sa sœur que c'est par fatigue qu'elle sait écrouler je ressent surtout du soulagement, alors que son visage n'exprime rien. Je crois que si je n'avais pas mon don j'aurai cru sur parole ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Merci Jasper! Murmura-t-elle et je sentis un sentiment de gratitude, de soulagement, d'espoir émanant d'elle.

- C'est à nous de te remercier! Affirma Esmée. Sans toi Carlisle serait resté en statut de glace pour un bon moment!

- Sans Jasper il aurait fini en cendre! Répondit Bella énervé et sa sœur recula.

- Bella calme toi! Demanda Aro mais elle n'en fit rien bien au contraire.

- Que je reste calme, parce que je suis un danger pour eux comme pour vous! D'accord aujourd'hui j'ai réussit mais si il n'y avait pas eu Jasper, Carlisle aurait fini comme tout les autres que Diva avait glacé et qui ne ce défigée pas! Brailla-t-elle.

- Comment ça? Demanda Carlisle.

- Mon pouvoir est temporaire, mais dans certains cas, surtout quant le vampire n'a pas de pouvoir il reste en statu de glace pour une durée indéterminé! Du coup on a demandé plusieurs fois à Bella de faire les gestes qu'elle vous a prodigué, mais a chaque fois ça a fini en bûché! Avoua Diva tête baissé.

- Mais j'ai pas fait grand-chose! Affirmais-je et Bella redevint enflammée.

- Pas fait grand-chose! La belle affaire! J'ai un tempérament de feu et mais sentiment ont la même puissance que les humains, je suis une calamité vampirique et tu ose me dire que t'a pas fait grand-chose! Va dire ça à Volterra et ils riront tous car tout le monde sait que je suis ingérable, que je suis instable! Hurla-t-elle puis elle s'écroula en sanglot et moi avec dû la force de sa rage et de sa tristesse.

- Si tu es venue ici, c'est pour apprendre a te maîtriser…ne renonce pas alors que tu viens juste d'arriver Bella! Nous savons tous que tu en ai capable! Ta véritable mère n'a jamais abandonné, n'a jamais renoncer, a toi de me dire à qui tu veux ressembler! A une humaine courageuse et forte ou a des vampires lâches! Prononça Aro.

- Tu n'es pas lâches papa! Affirma Bella et je contemplé avec stupéfaction que ses sentiments avait changer radicalement passant de la haine envers soit même a une vénération envers son père.

- Bien sûr que si voyons! Pourquoi crois-tu que nous somme entouré de si grand pouvoir, c'est parce que nous avons peur de perdre une bataille et donc les trônes! Pourquoi je n'ai pas quitté Sulpicia lorsque je l'ai trompé, parce que j'avais tout simple peur! Mais sache une chose ma chérie, sans la peur il ne peut y avoir le courage! Conclua Aro.

A ce moment je me jurais une seule chose, aider au mieux Bella à contrôler ces sentiment et à affronter ses peur afin qu'elle puisse profiter de la vie.

Aov Carlisle :

Je n'en revenais pas de toute ses révélations, Aro admettant sa lâcheté, pire que cela affirmant qu'une humaine avait eu plus de courage que lui. Toute ma famille et même celle de Aro était sans voie, et Bella se calma en entendant les aveux de son père, ses propres peur mise a nue devant nous. Elle lui sourie et le pris dans les bras, l'enlaçant délicatement afin de ne pas brusquer sa fille. Je regardais ma famille ému lorsque je vis le visage torturé d'Edward et ses yeux complètement noir. J'étais sûr pourtant qu'avant le retour de Bella il était d'un or brillant.

'' _Que ce passe t-il mon fils, tu semble assoiffé? Demandais-je mentalement_''

Il me regarda dans les yeux puis me montra Bella. Comment ce fait-il que Bella lui donne autant soif?

'' _A ce point? Questionnais-je soucieux ''_

Il me montra son bras et fit le geste que tout drogué aurait fait. L'heure était finalement plus grave que je le pensais. Il me fit un hochement de tête.

'' _Est-ce la même chose avec Diva? _''

Il me fit un signe de tête négatif, décidément pas de bol c'est celle qui reste avec nous qui lui donne autant soif comme si son sang chanté pour lui. J'espère qu'Edward saura se contrôler…

Aov Edward :

Bella, dangereuse en tout point. Incontrôlable face à son pouvoir, tentante par son sang qui résonné à l'intérieure de mon être comme une mélodie et son esprit indéchiffrable pour moi. Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible un jour, moi qui entendait toutes les pensées même les plus secrète de tout le monde je me retrouvé sourd face au sienne. Cela la rendait encore plus attirante mais aussi plus dangereuse pour notre famille. Cependant j'ai beau scruter l'esprit de Aro j'ai juste constaté qu'il lui non plus n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer vu qu'il y arrivait parfaitement avec Diva. J'essayais donc à mon tour de me concentrer sur la jumelle de Bella.

'' _nous allons être séparé, c'est trop triste mais je dois rester forte pour Bella sinon elle refusera de me quitter! Le bon côté c'est que je vais pouvoir obtenir tout ce que je veux sans me faire gronder! Mais a quoi bon avoir tout ce que je désire si je peux pas en profiter avec ma sœur?… ''_

Je m'arrêtais là, constatant que les pensées de Diva m'apparaissait très clairement! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez Bella?

Aov Rosalie :

Nous étions si bien tous ensemble et voilà qu'elle débarque et bousille tout ce pourquoi nous avons mis tant d'année a construire. Non seulement c'est une princesse mais en plus elle est magnifique et qui plus ai à moitié humaine. Je tuerai des milliers de personne pour être ne serait-ce qu'a moitié humaine et elle on dirai qu'elle ne désire qu'une chose c'est que cette part d'humanité ne soit pas en elle! Et pour couronné le tout, Edward l'insensible face au charme de la gente féminine depuis plus de quatre vingt dix ans, ne l'a pas lâché d'une seconde des yeux. Moi, qui avait toujours l'attention de tout le monde même Dimitri et Marcus n'ont pas lâché des yeux les jumelles! Elle débarque comme ça, la Bella Volturi, et en plus avec un pouvoir qui pourrait tous nous tuer sous une de ses saute d'humeur et tout le monde l'accepte! Mais si elle crois que je vais la laisser mettre notre famille en danger elle se met le doigt dans l'œil la princesse!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre en priant pour que celui-ci vous plaise autant que les autres sinon plus! En ce qui concerne les reviews je tiens à vous remercier, ça me fait chaud au cœur d'être autant encouragé! De temps en temps j'ai une baisse de motivation en lisant mon chapitre mais finalement toute les critiques sont positives alors merci et je vous adore!!!! Je me suis aperçu en relisant mon chapitre sur fan fiction que j'avais fait une bourde (je sais c'est pas bien) et que personne n'avait remarqué (là je suis franchement déçu) donc c'est Dimitri et Félix dans Aov Rosalie et non Dimitri et Marcus! (J'espère que vous m'avez réellement lu parce que sinon je serais vraiment très déçu!). Bon j'arrête là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Aov Diva :

Ça y est, Bella était calmé je pourrais plus y échapper! Mais qu'est ce qui a tous a vouloir nous prendre notre sang afin de l'analyser! Bon d'accord, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfant issue d'une relation entre un vampire et une humaine mais on n'est pas non plus les seules! Bon il faut que je reste forte parce que je sais que Bella est encore pire que moi face à une aiguille même si elle essaie de ne pas le montrer afin que je me laisse faire! Elle sait toujours comportait comme une seconde mère pour moi et il est vrai que niveau maturité elle me bat à plate couture… mais en même temps nous avons grandi tellement vite que je compte bien garder ma mentalité enfantine encore un peu et puis papa et Sulpicia son tellement heureux de me voir agir comme une enfant que je préfère rester comme je suis!

- Diva je te préviens, tu as intérêt à laisser faire Carlisle! Me gronda Bella et j'acquiesçais de la tête ne voulant pas encore une fois la voir en colère.

- cela ne me prendra que quelque seconde et puis je te laisserai tranquille! Promis Carlisle en s'approchant avec un tube et une aiguille immense.

Je tournais vivement la tête afin de me retenir de le geler une seconde fois et regardais mon père une larme coulant le long de ma joue. Celui-ci l'enleva avec son pouce, le regard attendrie. Je dois rester forte pour eux, me répétais-je mentalement et je ne sentis presque pas l'aiguille traverser ma peau. Je priais de tout mon être que cela se finisse vite et apparemment le ciel fut clément car c'est avec un sourire que Carlisle me tapota l'épaule.

- Voilà c'est fini! Tu as été très courageuse! A ton tour maintenant Bella! Affirma le médecin et ma sœur pris une chaise et s'éloigna un maximum des vampire.

- Détend toi! Je ne vais pas te mordre! Affirma le médecin et ma sœur répondit à sa demande avec un grognement.

- Jasper pourrais-tu… commença mon père et je regardais tout le monde se détendre sans comprendre.

- Voilà c'est fini! Merci Bella! Conclua Carlisle en s'éloignant de ma sœur mais celle-ci ne répondit pas.

- Bella? Demandais-je mais pas de réponse.

- Je crois que ta sœur c'est évanoui Diva! Affirma Félix mort de rire. Tout les enfants Cullen se joignirent à Félix dans son hilarité et je retrais dans une colère noir.

- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS ARRETEZ NET SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS CAUSER UN INSIDANT DIPLOMATIQUE ET DECLANCHER UNE GUERRE! Affirmais folle de rage et tout le monde cessa net.

- Oh ça va rigole un peu Diva! Affirma Félix avec le sourire.

- Que je rigole! Ah ah ah! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je rigolerais encore plus lorsqu'elle aura repris connaissance et qu'elle rentrera dans une colère noir et qu'elle te tuera! Et crois moi sur parole Félix, je n'hésiterais pas à te geler ne serais-ce que pour lui facilité la tache! Grondais-je.

- On vous apprend pas l'humour à Volterra? Demanda Rosalie et je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Rosalie! Les enfants! Cela suffit maintenant! N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez! Alors tenez vous correctement! Affirma Carlisle.

- que pouvons nous faire? Demanda Esmée d'un tond maternelle.

- Euh il faudrait que Jasper l'apaise une fois que je l'aurai réveillé! Affirmais-je en baissant la tête.

- Je vous conseille de tous reculer et surtout Jasper agit vite! Affirma Aro en me lançant un regard anxieux.

- Pourquoi, tu comptes la réveiller de quel manière? Si elle c'est pas réveillé en t'entendant hurler elle risque pas de le faire…

Edward ne pu pas finir sa phrase que je décrochais une claque magistrale à ma sœur et m'écartait le plus possible. Comme je m'y attendais à peine l'avais-je giflé que ma sœur devint un immense brasier et le pauvre Jasper s'était écroulé au sol sous l'impact de la colère de ma sœur, essayant tant bien que mal de l'apaiser! Au bout de deux minute Bella releva la tête et nous lança un regard rempli de haine.

Aov Bella :

Je m'étais évanoui, le comble pour un vampire, même si je n'en étais pas une a part entière! J'avais l'impression que le pouvoir d'Alec agissait sur moi mais malheureusement c'était impossible parce qu'il n'y était jamais arrivé! Suis-je morte? Une immense claque me ramena à la réalité et je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose! Qui avait osé me gifler? Qui est le vampire venant de signer son arrêt de mort? Ma colère semplifia et je me redressais afin de jeter un regard noir à toute l'assemblé. Dimitri était assis au sol, les mains en l'air, Félix quant à lui c'était positionnais devant Diva, Carlisle devant Esmée. Edward et ses frères et sœur étaient regroupés sur le côté et mon père n'avait pas bougé de place.

- Qui as osé me giflé? Demandais-je sifflante de rage.

- Ben alors, on se réveille du pied gauche? Demanda Rosalie.

- C'est peu de le dire, figure toi qu'elle a deux pied gauche! Affirma Félix.

- Félix, crois moi sur parole que lorsque nous serons à Volterra ton arrogance sera puni d'une façon exemplaire! Affirma mon père.

- QUI M'A GIFLE BORDEL! M'époumonais-je de rage.

- Je suis désolée Bella, c'est…c'est moi! Balbutia ma sœur. J'étais inquiète, tu te réveillais pas! Ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Oh ok! C'est pas grave Diva, je vais me calmer! Dis-je choqué que ma sœur prenne se risque pour moi car je savais que sous mes émotions mes flammes apparaissaient immédiatement et j'aurai encore pu la blesser.

- Eh ben dite donc c'est qu'elle vous mènent tous par le bout du nez la petite Diva! Je comprend mieux son nom maintenant! Affirma Rosalie et mes flammes commencèrent à brûler la chaise et la table juste a coté de moi.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas! Crachais-je.

- Heureusement que ton père et riche, c'est sûrement pour cela que ta mère c'est fait avoir! Rétorqua Rosalie le regard pensif.

Et sans plus attendre je me jetais sur elle, malheureusement je n'avais pas prévue ce qui allait ce produire. Sachant que je regretterais mon geste mon père à fonçais afin de s'interposer entre nous, malheureusement ma rage l'emportait sur ma raison et je ne ralentissait pas mon allure, jusqu'à ce que le pire arriva. Dimitri c'est jetais sur moi afin de me calmer et c'est seulement lorsque je l'ai entendu crier que j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais entrain de faire, je tuais mon meilleur amis, mon confident.

- Je t'aime ma Bella, je t'ai toujours aimé, aimait d'amour et non d'amitié! Affirma-t-il en disparaissent dans mes flammes.

- DIMITRI! Hurlais-je et je me laissais envahir par les ténèbres.

J'avais tué le seul vampire du clan hormis ma famille qui ne me considérais pas comme un monstre mais comme son ange. Il avait tord, j'étais un monstre, je suis un monstre…

Avo Aro :

Bella venait de s'écrouler, les flammes qui l'entourèrent disparurent laissant ma fille évanouis et Dimitri réduit en un simple tas de cendre sous les regards ahuri des Cullen et sur celui de Félix peinait. Diva c'était précipité auprès de sa sœur, pleurant à chaude larmes, pendant que ma colère se manifestait. Je me retournais vers Rosalie et lui collait un coup de point en pleine figure. Je n'ai jamais aimé taper une femme, cela ne mettais arrivé qu'une seule fois auparavant et c'était Jane lorsqu'elle avait essayé de mordre Bella lorsqu'elle n'avait que deux jours. Tout les enfants Cullen se dressèrent face à moi et Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Comment peux-tu parler à ma fille ainsi? Comment as-tu osé parler de leurs mère de cette façon? Tu mériterais de mourir pour cela! Grondais-je et Esmée porta Bella dans ses bras.

- Emmett, porte Bella dans sa chambre et emmène Diva avec toi! Ordonna-t-elle. Pour ce qui est du reste de la famille tout le monde dans le salon exécution!

- Vous avez entendu votre mère! Réunion de famille! Et en se qui te concerne Rosalie nous déciderons de ton cas avec Aro! Affirma calmement Carlisle.

- bien! Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Félix reste auprès des filles! Elles sont toutes les deux sous ta protection maintenant! Affirmais-je en me dirigeant vers la forêt.

Je marchais à allure humaine, ne me préoccupant plus de tout ce qui m'entourais, j'avais besoin de sortir la peine et la douleur de mon corps et je ne voulais pas le faire devant Rosalie et les autres. Au bout d'un moment je m'écroulais au sol, des sanglots sans larmes s'échappant de ma bouche, faisant trembler tout mon corps. C'est à ce moment que j'ai sentis la main de Carlisle sur mon épaule, tel un ami rempli de dévotion, il resta près de moi attendant que je parle.

- ta fille mériterais de mourir pour avoir osé salir la mémoire de leurs mère! Affirmais-je doucement.

- parle moi d'elle, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme cela en plus de quatre cents ans, elle devait être exceptionnelle! Ajouta mon amis.

- Exceptionnelle est un trop faible mot pour décrire Lucia! C'est la seule personne qui m'a fait voir que l'être humain n'était pas seulement faible, qu'il méritait plus que d'être seulement une nourriture au yeux des vampires!

- tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas? Demanda Carlisle mais cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

- Plus que tout au monde! Et je continue de l'aimer à travers les filles! Bella et Diva sont le portrait craché de leurs mère, deux caractère opposé, mais Lucia était comme ça! Douce et enfantine, fière et mature, calme et pourtant si déterminé. Je n'ai jamais pu lire en elle, comme je ne peux pas lire en Bella! Elle est la plus humaine des deux et aussi la plus dangereuse mais elle a un grand cœur, seulement elle ne donne pas facilement son amitié ni même son amour contrairement à Diva.

- peut tu m'en dire un peu plus sur Lucia, comment vous êtes vous rencontrez? Demanda Carlisle essayant de ne pas me brusquer.

- le soir lors des festivités à Volterra, elle sortait du restaurant et son rire ma tout de suite fait tourner la tête! Son sang chantait pour moi alors j'ai voulu l'attaquer! Elle n'a même pas eu peur de moi, elle m'a regardais, ma sourie et ma dit que j'étais celui qu'elle attendait. J'ai tendu ma main afin de lire en elle mais rien ne sait produit! C'était la première pour moi alors j'ai surmonté mon envie de la tuer pour la connaître! Je me glissais souvent dans sa chambre pour la regardais dormir, c'était fascinant, elle parlait et remuer dans son sommeil et un soir elle a prononcé mon nom et je t'aime!

Je marquais une pose et reprenais mon récit qui faisait remonter à la surface tout mes souvenir.

- A ce moment j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus la quitter! Malgré que je lui ai avoué que j'étais mariée elle ne m'a pas rejeter! Et un soir je suis restais toute la nuit avec elle dans son lit…je m'en suis voulu le lendemain en constatant les bleue qui parsemaient son corps…la grossesse à avancé vite, un mois seulement et ses os se brisé au fur et a mesure que les filles se développaient. Lorsque nous avons découvert que les bébé étaient des filles elle était au ange et moi aussi! Malheureusement un soir lors d'une de nos balade Diva et Bella ont décidé de sortir! Je me stoppais net devant cette image.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a accouché?! Affirma Carlisle.

- Non, les filles sont sortie en l'éventrant! C'est alors que Lucia à prononcé les prénoms des jumelles Diva et Bella! Diva est sortie la première, elle était la plus solide des deux ayant beaucoup plus d'attrait vampirique…mais il y a eu un problème avec Bella, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir!

- Que c'est-il passait?

- Lucia perdait de plus en plus de sang, Bella ne sortait pas, elle allait mourir toute les deux! J'ai prié étant incapable de bouger! Puis Lucia à commençais à brûler, elle n'a pas hurlé, pas pleurer, juste prononçait un je vous aime! Le corps de Lucia n'était plus que cendre et j'étais persuadé qu'il en était de même pour Bella alors j'ai commençais à me redresser! Diva m'a mordu violement et à trempé jusqu'au tas de cendre, elle a commençais à les disperser et le cris d'un enfant à résonné mais ce n'était pas Diva c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris.

- Bella a tuer sa propre mère! Conclua Carlisle.

- Afin de survivre son pouvoir c'est manifestait! Au début je lui en ai voulu, seule Sulpicia l'approchait mais lorsque Jane à essayais de la mordre ça m'a mis hors de moi! J'ai réalisé que Lucia avait sacrifié sa vie pour les filles et je me suis juré de toujours les protéger même si je devais en mourir mais le problème c'est que je ne peux pas aider Bella et je me sens impuissant c'est comme si je trahissais Lucia! C'est pour cela que je veux te la confier afin qu'elle apprenne a vivre et non a survivre! Concluais-je.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as eu cette réaction violente ainsi que tes filles! Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie va être gravement puni! Si tu veux qu'elle meurt je ne te le reprocherais pas mais je t'avoue que j'en aurai le cœur brisé!

- je ne sais pas! Rentrons maintenant ta famille doit ce faire du soucis! Nous discuterons de son cas avec les autres! Affirmais-je en me redressant et en reprenant le chemin de la villa.

…

Je sais je suis horrible mais il le fallait! J'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait pleurer! Moi j'ai chialé comme une madeleine en écrivant et en relisant mon tête! (je sais je suis une petite nature!). Laissez des reviews et si vous avez des idées pour la punition de Rosalie ça m'aiderai! ( ben oui, je peux pas la tuer quant même!)


	6. Chapter 6

Note de votre auteur qui vous aimes! Je tiens à vous remercier même si vous n'êtes pas beaucoup a m'avoir mis des reviews pour ce chapitre! L je suis déçu!!! Donc je continue la suite malgré tout, en espérant que les reviews reviendrons parce que sinon je risque vite de tout abandonner! ( ben quoi c'est vrai non mais! Moi sans reviews j'ai plus d'inspiration!) Donc bonne lecture a tous! ( ça vous prend trente seconde pour appuyer sur le bouton vert et taper un texte!) J

Chapitre 5 : le choix!

Aov Bella :

Le noir, l'obscurité, la peine…malgré tout le néant était réconfortant, apportant une vague de calme et de sérénité, l'espoir de ne jamais se réveiller! La vie est si dur, la mort est facile, accueillante, elle ne vous rejette pas! La vie est un combat, mais lorsque l'on ne veux plus combattre, que l'on baisse les bras, la mort vient quant même à nous, tel une amie fidèle vous tendant la main… Mourir afin de ne plus souffrir, de ne plus rien ressentir…le noir m'enveloppe, je suis si bien ici…cela ne me dérangerait pas de mourir au contraire, la mort m'apportera ma délivrance me soulageant d'un immense poids! Lorsque chacun de vos geste est dangereux pour les autres, pour vos ennemis, pour vos amis, pour votre famille, la mort venant vous chercher est signe de délivrance, de miracle auquel on espérait. Oui je vois la mort comme mon miracle, ma délivrance face à se monde de couleur et pourtant remplis de souffrance, ma souffrance! Dimitri était tout pour moi, un ami, un frère, un confident! Il était celui vers qui je me tournais dès que j'avais un problème, le seul qui puisse réellement me comprendre sans pour autant être à ma place, car personne ne peut savoir ce que c'est qu'être impuissant face à son pouvoir, de ne rien pouvoir maîtriser! J'ai tué Dimitri, pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte à sa place? La vie a-t-elle voulu m'apporter une autre souffrance, trouvant que ma vie n'était pas suffisamment injuste comme cela? Si seulement je pouvais mourir maintenant afin de ne plus rien ressentir! Je suis faible, je l'ai toujours été, à cause de cette part d'humanité! Un cœur qui bat, la belle affaire, à quoi ça sert qu'il bat si je ne peut pas ressentir de l'amour pour quelqu'un sans risquer de le tuer? A quoi ça sert que je ne brille pas au soleil si je me transforme en brasier? Non la vie est injuste! Il faut ce battre sans cesse pour avoir tellement peut! Je ne veux plus me battre, je veux mourir! Est-ce trop demander?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de vouloir mourir! murmura ma sœur et j'entendais des sanglots dans sa voie.

Cependant cela ne me fit pas sortir de cette océan de noirceur, bien au contraire! Ma sœur voulait que je vive, moi qui pourrait la tuer en un battement de cil! Elle n'a toujours pas compris que je suis un monstre, une erreur de la nature, une demi-vampire née pour tuer son espèce, anéantir sa propre race! Je sens la colère montait en moi comme à chaque fois et les images des atrocités que je serais capable de faire se bouscule dans ma tête comme un film d'horreur que l'on a pas envie de voir mais que nos yeux refuse de quitté! Je crois que finalement ma place n'est nulle part sur cette terre! Papa avait tord, je n'aurai jamais dû venir au monde! Depuis combien de temps suis-je ainsi? Suis-je en flamme? Toute ses questions sont stupide de toute façon, a quoi bon se soucier! Dimitri tu aurais dû me tuer au lieu d'apprendre à m'aimer!

Aov Edward :

Nous étions installé dans le salon et Emmett nous avait rejoint cependant il ne s'assit pas près de Rosalie comme tout le monde le pensé, non il préféra se mettre près de la baie vitrée plutôt que nous rejoindre.

- J'aurai jamais pensé ça de toi, Rosalie! Moi qui te défendait à chaque critique, là je dois t'avouer que je sais vraiment pas quoi faire! Affirma Emmett entre ses dents et tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

- ça y est! Elle t'ont embobiné toi aussi! Ya que moi qui réalise qu'elle va nous mettre en danger! Grogna ma sœur.

- Est-ce une raison pour la juger sans même la connaître? Toi qui fait ta fière et ta vaniteuse devant les autres, si Edward, Esmée, Alice et Jasper et même Carlisle et moi n'avions pas fait d'effort envers toi que serait-tu pour nous aujourd'hui? Questionna Emmett et il serrait les poing.

- C'est pas la même chose! Affirma-t-elle.

'' _elle est humaine, en partie, elle est magnifique, c'est une princesse et pour couronner le tout elle a l'attention de tout le monde'' pensa Rosalie._

- c'est parce qu'elle est en partie humaine que tu ai jalouse? Que tu te comporte comme ça? Parce que ton égaux en a pris un coup? Parce que tout les regards non pas était braqué vers toi pendant deux minutes? Questionnais-je hors de moi.

- Tu peux me faire la morale Edward, t'a pas agis mieux que moi je te signale!

- Peux être mais moi c'est parce que son sang m'attire figure toi! J'y peux rien si elle réveille mais instinct primaire! Grommelais-je.

- Rose! Appela Emmett en tournant la tête vers nous. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai tout supporté sans bronché, je t'aime plus que tout et tu le sais mais là tu es allé trop loin! Dit-il en tapant son poing dans le mur.

- QUOI?! Tu me quitte! Allucina ma sœur.

- Non! Mais t'en prendre à une fille qui a déjà très peu d'estime pour elle-même met insupportable! Tu l'envie, tu la jalouse, tu ne t'ai jamais dit que peut-être elle préférait être à ta place?! Bien sûr que non, parce que tout doit tourner autour de toi! Pas seulement moi, tout le monde doit être à tes pieds!

- Emmett! Ma mère s'approcha de mon frère placant sa main sur son épaule.

- Non! Moi j'ai toujours était là pour toi Rose, je t'ai donné tout mon amour! Tu jalouse une fille qui ne peut même pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que je te donne sans risquer de tuer l'homme qu'elle aime, ou même sa famille! Pour une fois que l'on peut aider les Volturi, pour une fois qu'ils ont besoin de nous sans arrière pensé toi tu gâche tout et pourquoi? Parce que Félix et Dimitri ne t'avait pas accordé un regard?! Je t'aime Rose mais apparemment ça ne te suffit pas…

Mon frère parti en courant vers la forêt et tout le monde était sous le choque, moi encore plus parce que j'avais entendu certaines pensées et image qu'Emmett avait bien gardé pour lui depuis le premier jour où il est venue vivre avec nous! L'image de sa sœur, lorsqu'il était humain me frappa de plein fouet, elle ressemblait beaucoup au jumelle sauf que ses yeux était vert et qu'elle avait les cheveux court. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Emmett n'avait pas fait de blague vaseuse depuis l'arrivé des Volturi et pourquoi il avait l'air tellement impliqué et tellement chamboulé. Emmett à l'impression que si il n'aide pas Bella c'est comme si il abandonné une deuxième fois lizzy.

Diva déboula à grande vitesse dans le salon au moment même où Carlisle et Aro rentrait tout deux.

- Papa! On a un problème Bella fait un gros cauchemar, elle est en feu! Paniqua Diva.

Je regardais Jasper et vis qu'il était en boule par terre souffrant le martyre, je me glissais dans son esprit afin de comprendre.

'' _souffrance…Immense peine, jamais ressenti ça! Envie de mourir, colère, tristesse! C'est trop d'un coup faite que ça s'arrête!''_

- Que peut-on faire? Demanda ma mère inquiète.

- Il faut la calmer et vite parce que les flammes passent sous la porte! Affirma Félix en agrippant Diva au épaule.

'' _Si seulement Marcus était avec nous! J'aurai dû lui demander de venir! Il aurait joué et elle se serait calmé!''_

- Qu'entends-tu par jouer? Une musique spéciale ou un instrument particulier? Demandais-je calme.

- Non, le fait d'entendre un instrument de musique l'apaise, généralement c'est le piano ou alors le violon.

- Pour la musique il faut que tu joue ce que tu ressent, elle s'apaise plus vite! Conclua Diva.

Je m'approchais du piano et laissait la musique résonnait dans la maison, lui expriment ma compréhension sur le don que l'on ne peut pas contrôler, le fait d'être différent. Ensuite je me mis a exprimer ma frustration face à elle, puis le fait d'être entouré par beaucoup de gens et pourtant me sentir si seul. C'est sur ses notes de tristesse mais aussi d'espoir que je m'arrêtais. Diva s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras, je me laissais faire afin de ne pas me faire mal voir par elle.

- J'aimerai que tu veille sur ma sœur, vous avez plus de point commun que tu ne le pense! Affirma-t-elle.

- Tiens donc? Dès devenue télépathe à ma place? Demandais-je en souriant.

'' _Non mais je sais que quelque chose vous unis! Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais qu'elle sera bien avec toi! Alors protège là parce qu'elle est vraiment très maladroite! _'' affirma Diva en pensait et elle me fit un sourire.

- en ce qui te concerne Rosalie, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à nous connaître avant de nous juger! Je pense qu'être sa dame de compagnie ne te dérangera pas! Affirma Diva.

- Qu'entend tu part dame de compagnie? Demanda Emmett qui venait de rentrer après c'être calmé.

- lorsque Bella voudra aller en ville, ou encore manger, ou chasser… rester avec elle, essayait de la comprendre, de l'encourager! Continua Diva.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit deux fois manger? Demanda Jasper.

- Non j'ai dit manger et chasser! Affirma Diva.

- C'est quoi la différence? Demanda Alice car pour nous les vampires il n'y en a pas.

- La différence c'est de façon humaine! Je peux manger comme les humains, à petite dose et aussi du sang mais seulement animal! Diva ne peut manger que des œufs et du sang humain! Avoua Bella des escaliers puis elle se tourna vers moi me murmurant un merci, je répondis par un simple hochement de tête.

- Oh, je te ferais la cuisine, j'adore cuisiner, tu me dira ce que tu voudra et nous irons faire les courses!

- Et le shopping! Affirma Alice.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Bella et Diva en même temps.

- Pourquoi êtes vous si gentil avec moi? Est-ce simplement parce que je suis une princesse ou bien par peur? Demanda Bella.

- Pourquoi vous voulez faire du shopping? Ya des boutiques de vêtements spécialisé dans l'inflammable? Demanda Diva intrigué.

- Parce que nous voulons t'aider, et te connaître! Que tu soit princesse ou non, que tu puisse nous tuer ou non, cela nous ai égale! Nous voulons juste t'aider! Affirma Carlisle.

- Non, mais elle peut toujours essayer les vêtements et on en enverra à Volterra! Affirma Alice. J'aime trop le shopping pour ça et puis si Bella brûle les vêtements c'est pas grave parce que de toute façon personne dans cette maison ne porte deux fois le même habits! Question de principe!

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire en voyant Alice et sa tête de comploteuse prête à dévaliser toute les boutiques et j'étais même prêt à parier que si elle avait la permission elle remettrait Bella en rogne afin de brûler tout les vêtements de la maison et commencer son shopping de suite. Elle me regarda et me tira la langue, apparemment j'avais vu juste.

…

Volterra Aov Marcus:

Je jouais, essayant de faire diminuer ma peine suite à leurs départ, à son départ. Bella, ma petite Bella, si courageuse et têtu, et pourtant dans tes songes tu es si fragile…combien de fois à tu faillit me brûler lors d'un de tes cauchemars? J'ai arrêté de compter il y a bien longtemps…j'aurai dû vous accompagner, rester près de toi…tu as toujours était ma préférée, peut être était-ce parce que je profitais au maximum chaque instant, ne sachant pas quant l'une de tes colères pourrait me tuer! C'était ça qui me manquait je crois, au fond de moi, apprendre à chérir la vie plutôt que laisser l'ennui me submerger… j'espère pouvoir aller te voir bientôt…


	7. Chapter 7

Note de moi: salut à tous et c'est parti pour un autre chapitre en espérant que celui-ci vous face plaisir! Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande, la talentueuse, l'incroyable, la fabuleuse, la génialissime Stephenie Meyer! Personnellement je trouve que c'est vraiment l'écrivain qui déchire tout sur son passage! En parlant de Twilight avait vous vu la bande annonce du deuxième volé de la saga? En tout cas moi je peux vous dire que je suis resté scotché devant mon ordi! Fabuleux! Pour ceux qui souhaiterais le voir allé sur mon blog : .com ! Voili voilou et n'oubliez pas les reviews!

Chapitre 6 : connaissance et conséquence!

Aov Bella :

Diva était partie de la chambre ainsi que Félix, tant mieux je n'aurai pas leurs mort à rajouter à ma liste comme celle de Dimitri!

Soudain une musique s'éleva jusque dans ma chambre et commença à me calmer! Qui pouvait bien jouer pour moi?

Moi le monstre capable de tous les tuer? L'air de la musique entra dans mon être, comme un secret avoué…finalement je n'étais pas la seule à me sentir impuissante face à mon don…quelqu'un ici était comme moi, mais qui?

Puis une réponse à ma solitude vint chatouiller mon sens auditif, alors cette personne ressent elle aussi ce sentiment? Comment est-ce possible?

Cette famille est la plus chaleureuse qui met était donné de rencontrer!

Certes ma famille l'ai aussi mais seulement depuis notre arrivé à Diva et moi! Comment un clan aussi unis et aimant pouvait avoir un membre qui se sent si solitaire, si triste? Peut-être finalement ais-je ma place ici?!

Mes flammes se calmèrent et disparurent à l'intérieur de mon être…je n'étais pas seule…je ne serais plus seule.

Je me levais calmement vérifiant l'état de ma chambre. Je constatais qu'elle était décorée avec goût et qu'aucun des meubles n'était en cendre!

Ils avaient donc demandé à Francesco de leur fabriquer ma chambre…je bouffais de tristesse m'envahi, cette famille avait été si attentionné avec moi et je m'étais comportais comme un monstre, allant même jusqu'à essayer de tuer l'un des leurs.

Je descendais les escaliers en suivant la discutions qui provenait du salon…apparemment c'était Edward qui avait joué cette mélodie…comme quoi ils arrivaient à me surprendre. Je restais discrète ne voulant pas que l'on me remarque tout de suite lorsque j'entendis Alice demander quel était la différence entre manger et chasser ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

- La différence c'est de façon humaine! Je peux manger comme les humains, à petite dose et aussi du sang mais seulement animal! Diva ne peut manger que des œufs et du sang humain! Avouais-je des escaliers puis je me tournais vers Edward et lui murmurais un merci, celui-ci me répondis par un simple hochement de tête.

En effet lors de notre première année de vie ma sœur et moi avions subi une incroyable quantité de teste plus absurde le un des autres… c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Diva à peur des Docteur et moi des aiguilles. Être traité comme des animaux de laboratoire n'était pas super, c'est d'ailleurs suite à nos plaintes et les pleurent incessantes de Diva que mon père a arrêté, il culpabilisait trop que sa curiosité maladive nous fasse souffrir ma sœur et moi!

- Oh, je te ferais la cuisine, j'adore cuisiner, tu me dira ce que tu voudra et nous irons faire les courses! Souris Esmée

- Et le shopping! Affirma Alice.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je en même temps que Diva.

- Pourquoi êtes vous si gentil avec moi? Est-ce simplement parce que je suis une princesse ou bien par peur? Redemandais-je.

- Pourquoi vous voulez faire du shopping? Ya des boutiques de vêtements spécialisé dans l'inflammable? Demanda Diva intrigué.

- Parce que nous voulons t'aider, et te connaître! Que tu soit princesse ou non, que tu puisse nous tuer ou non, cela nous ai égale! Nous voulons juste t'aider! Affirma Carlisle.

- Non, mais elle peut toujours essayer les vêtements et on en enverra à Volterra! Affirma Alice. J'aime trop le shopping pour ça et puis si Bella brûle les vêtements c'est pas grave parce que de toute façon personne dans cette maison ne porte deux fois le même habits! Question de principe!

Ce que venait d'affirmer Carlisle me toucha énormément, ils ne feront pas de différence et me traiteront comme tout les autres! Pas de titre, pas de statut, pas de privilège, juste Bella, simplement moi! Si seulement il savait à quel point cela me réchauffe le cœur. Je tournais mon regard et vis Jasper me faire un hochement de tête signifiant ''Ya pas de quoi, c'est normal'' tandis qu'Edward me fit un sourire en coin…a-t-il jamais remarquait qu'il était vraiment craquant avec se sourire, plus que ça même à tomber. Je sentis mes joues rougir et détournais mon regard d'Edward lorsque j'entendis un petit rire émanant de Jasper, je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Pourquoi tu rougis Bella? Demanda ma sœur et je m'empourprais encore plus.

- T'en pince pour mon frangin? Demanda Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je…ne…non…n'importe quoi! Balbutiais-je et mes rougissement se manifestèrent encore plus.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, apparemment une reconversion dans le monde du cirque ne serait pas à exclure.

Jasper regarda ma sœur bizarrement et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser la question.

- Ya un problème Jasper? Demandais-je calmement.

- Non, enfin, oui! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à ressentir Diva? Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

- Oh c'est simple en faite j'ai…

Je stoppais ma sœur juste à temps, elle avait faillit dévoiler notre secret…hors il était hors de question que l'on deviennent les boucliers de notre père, jamais je ne supporterais de mettre ma sœur en danger.

- que me cachez vous les filles? Qu'allez dire Diva? Bella? Gronda mon père et je soufflais un grand coup.

- je…ça ne te regarde pas! Balbutiais-je

- Je suis ton père alors si ça me regarde! Bella?

- Dit lui! Chuchota ma sœur!

-Non il en ai hors de question si il l'apprend!

- Bella et Diva je vous préviens que vous avait interrer à me dire ce qu'il en ai si vous ne voulez pas être puni!

- Ouh mais c'est qu'il fait peur! Rigola Emmett et je lui lançais un regard noir.

- J'attend! Hurla mon père et je plaçais Diva derrière moi.

- Le feu n'est pas mon seul don comme la glace n'est pas le seul pouvoir de Diva! Soufflais-je en regardant ma sœur avec reproche et elle baissa la tête.

- Comment ça? Demanda Carlisle.

- J'ai un bouclier mentale, Diva un bouclier physique! Avouais-je penaude.

- Si elle avait un bouclier physique tu n'aurai pas pu la blesser! Affirma mon père et je soufflais encore plus.

- Malheureusement si! Je suis la seule à pouvoir percer son bouclier!

- Jane et Alec ont déjà tenter de nous attaquer sans résultat! Affirma ma sœur en se triturant les doigts.

- quoi? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Demanda mon père triste.

- Parce que je vois bien comment tu agis avec Renata! Tu t'en fiche! J'avais peur que tu nous demande de rester avec toi et de te protéger! Nous ne somme pas des armes, Diva n'est pas un soldats! Je ne veux pas que Diva sache se battre, que tu l'emmène avec toi comme un simple garde et qu'elle assiste au horreur que vous faites lorsque vous partez en mission…

- C'Est-ce que tu pense de moi? Demanda Aro en serrant les poings. Que je n'ai pas de sentiment à votre égard, que je vous considèrent juste comme des pouvoir?

- Non! Mais…Bella…depuis la fin des expériences…lorsque j'ai appris avec elle…on voulait pas redevenir des cobayes…on avait peur! Avoua ma sœur et tout les Cullen se tournèrent vers mon père.

- Je sais que c'était pour t'assurer de notre évolution, que tu avait peur que nous mourions, mais on a pas supportait tout ça! Concluais-je en baissant la tête.

- je comprend et je sais que je suis impardonnable pour ce que je vous ai fait endurer mais sache que jamais au grand jamais je ne me servirais de vous comme ça! Vous m'avez changé…je…

Un bruit de voiture remonta dans l'allée et tout le monde se figeai sauf moi qui sortait déjà devant la maison…

Aov Edward :

Je venais de voir les horreurs que Bella et sa sœur avaient enduré. Comment un vampire prétendant être un père pourrait faire subir de tel chose à ses enfants. L'image qui m'a le plus choqué est lorsqu'ils avaient forcé Bella à boire du sang humain, je l'a revoyais en pleure suppliant de ne pas faire de mal à ses personne alors que Diva se nourrissait avidement d'un enfant. Aro lui ouvrit la bouche de force, versant le liquide sans vergogne. La réaction de Bella ne c'était pas fait attendre, prise de tremblement elle avait recraché tout le liquide et même un peu de son propre sang, comme si le fait de boire du sang humain agissait comme un acide qui brûlait son corps de l'intérieur. Les prises de sang à gogo, brûlure, coupure et j'en passe… Aro m'écoeurait au plus au point à cette instant… Soudains je vis les entraînement de Bella au corps à corps, contre Félix, contre Jane, Caïus et j'en passe, Diva restant caché derrière Bella. Cette fille avait faillit mourir plus d'une fois par amour pour sa sœur, n'hésitant pas à se prendre les coups afin que personne ne la touche. Les images que m'envoyait Diva sans le faire exprès furent interrompu par le souvenir d'Aro, très puissant, occultant toutes les pensées des personnes autour de moi. Une humaine qui était sans conteste la mère des jumelles, prononçant les prénoms des filles…Diva sortant en éventrant sa mère, Aro impuissant face à la scène, appelant Lucia, le corps pris feu, combustion spontané et la tristesse des souvenirs d'Aro manqua de me faire tomber à terre…Diva mordant Aro et s'approchant des cendres, les éparpillant, un cri, le plus beau du monde se manifesta et je compris alors…Aro en voulait encore à Bella pour la mort de leurs mère, voilà pourquoi il avait agis si durement avec elle…

'' _elle me vois comme un monstre! Ma curiosité et ma possessivité m'ont transformé en monstre à leurs yeux! Me pardonneront-elles un jour?'' pensa Aro._

Je me reconnectais à la réalité et remarqué que tout le monde était figé sauf Bella qui était à présent devant la maison et regardais une voiture arrivé…

Aov Emmett :

Je mettais éloigné de la villa pour chasser et me calmer…je n'avais jamais perdu mon sang froid comme aujourd'hui mais je ne supportais pas la jalousie de Rosalie envers Bella et Diva. Oui elles sont des princesses, oui elles sont belle mais est-ce une raison pour être hostile envers elles. Celle qui m'a le plus touché c'est Bella, si fragile mais pourtant si déterminé et forte. Elle me rappelle Lizzy, ma chère sœur, tête de linotte et maladroite comme personne mais un cœur énorme et un sens du sacrifice exemplaire…c'est ça qui ma frappé chez Bella…elle fait la forte mais je suis persuadé au fond de moi qu'elle aimerai être comme Diva, insouciante, câline mais son pouvoir est trop dangereux alors je suppose qu'elle c'est formé une carapace, un caractère froid et dur afin que personne ne l'approche… Moi je n'hésiterai pas et tant pis pour ce qu'en pense les autres moi je sais que c'est une fille bien, y a qu'à voir comment elle se comporte avec sa sœur, comment elle réagit face au personne qu'elle aime…j'espère qu'un jour elle me verra comme un ami, un confident et avec un peu de chance comme un grand frère…

Je regardais par la baie vitré Bella se dirigeai vers le chemin de terre, un regard déterminé à protéger sa sœur sur le visage…

Aov Diva :

Ma sœur se dirigeais rapidement vers l'extérieur le regard déterminé comme lorsqu'elle veut me protéger ou bien qu'un danger approche… tout les autres qui étaient figés se mettent à regarder l'extérieur et sans plus attendre je me précipite vers ma sœur qui fit face à trois hommes immense et bronzé… lorsque j'arrivé à leurs proximité leurs odeurs alléchante me transperça les narines, mes yeux devinrent onyx et je ne contrôlais plus rien.

…

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et je sais pas quant je posterais la suite… baisse d'imagination pour le moment peut-être que grâce à vos reviews…


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de mettre le chapitre suivant mais j'y peux rien si j'ai une baisse de régime au niveau de mon imagination! Dite moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout si vous avez des idées dites le moi!!!! Je rappelle que tout les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande, talentueuse, génialissime, prodigieuse Stephenie Meyer. ( sauf diva, et oui elle est à moi!!!! nanan ère!!!!!!)

Chapitre 7 : Putain de clébard!

J'étais sorti précipitamment en entendant une voiture arriver sur le chemin qui menait à la villa, faisant ce que j'ai toujours fait: protéger ma sœur quitte à en mourir! Tout le monde était resté à l'intérieur sans bouger et c'est tant mieux d'ailleurs, il n'y aura pas d'accident comme ça! Trois immense type à la peau bronzé sortirent de la voiture, ils étaient humains car je pouvais entendre leurs cœur. Le vent souffla dans leurs dos emmenant leurs odeurs nauséabondes jusqu'à mes narines, manquant de peu de me faire vomir. Loups garous! Ses humains ou plutôt ses clébards osaient se pointer en territoire ennemi…y a pas à dire ma poisse légendèrent est resté bien accroché à moi malgré mon départ de voltera! L'un d'entre eux et je supposais que c'était le chef s'approcha de moi et je me mis instinctivement en position de défense… malheureusement pour moi ma poisse continua sur sa lancée et ma sœur vint ce mêler de se qui ne la regardait pas. Je me retournais face à elle et mon pire cauchemar commença. Diva avait les yeux noir et sa soif était palpable… elle bondit vers les indiens et mon réflexe pris le dessus. Je fonçais sur elle et lui administrait un coup violent dans l'abdomen laissant échapper un cri de douleur de la bouche de ma sœur.

- Félix, Emmett, retenez là! Hurlais-je en envoyant valser ma sœur vers la forêt quant je sentis une douleur provenant de mon dos.

Je m'écroulais a terre mais me relevais vivement ne voulant pas me laisser dans une position vulnérable pour mon ennemi. Je me tournais et aperçu un loup couleur sable me regarder avec une envie de tuer dans son regard.

- Seth calme toi et reprend forme humaine c'est un ordre! Cria leur chef et le loups fonça dans le fourgon puis ressorti vêtu d'un simple short.

- Bella laisse moi regarder ta blessure! Affirma mon père en se rapprochant de moi mais je l'en empêchais en lui faisant signe de la main.

- C'est bon c'est entrain de cicatriser papa! Affirmais-je avec le même sourire en coin qu'Edward.

- Papa? Comment une sangsue peut être le père d'une humaine? Demanda Seth.

- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dit clébard, ça pourrais être tes dernières parole sur cette terre! Grondais-je en m'avançant d'un pas mais essayant de maîtriser mes émotions.

- Qu'es-tu? Demanda le chef. Qui es-tu et que viens tu faire ici? Qui est la personne qui a essayé de nous attaquer?

- Bella Volturi, princesse du monde vampirique, mi-vampire et mi-humaine, celle que j'ai stoppé et ma sœur jumelle Diva! Dis-je sans plus de cérémonie. Et vous?

- Sam, chef des loups garou de la réserve Quilleute! Étant à moitié humaine tu dois vivre sur nos terres! Affirma-t-il.

- Ah oui? Dis-je arrogante. Et si j'ai pas envie de vous suivre? Je suis une vampire, je compte pas vivre parmi des chiens! Si ça avait été le cas j'aurai ouvert un chenil! Braillais-je. J'entendis Rosalie rigoler face à ma remarque.

- Tu n'as pas le choix…

- tu ose débarquer en territoire ennemi, sans prévenir, et tu veux m'imposer des décision! Déjà que mon père y arrive pas alors toi! Rigolais-je.

- les Cullen non plus ne nous ont pas prévenu de votre présence! Rétorqua Sam.

- La belle affaire maintenant on doit rendre des comptes au loups! Y a pas mort d'homme à ce que je sache!

- figure toi que ta sœur à bien faillit le faire, et a l'heure actuel je pourrais très bien supprimer le traiter! Ne me tente pas princesse! Brailla le loup.

- Étant donner que vous avez pénétré sur notre territoire sans raison valable je crois bien que le traiter ne tiens plus et vue votre position vous devriez vous tenir tranquille! Affirma Carlisle d'un ton neutre.

- Elle ne peut pas rester avec vous! Elle est en partie humaine! Brailla Sam.

- Et en partie vampire! Affirma sèchement mon père.

Je décidais de jouer franc jeu et de calmer tout le monde car pour le moment je tentais tant bien que mal de rester calme… heureusement que Jasper utilisé son don parce que sinon les clébards seraient déjà transformer en hot dog!

- Je te propose un combat! Si je gagne je reste vivre parmi le clan Cullen, en se qui concerne ma sœur elle partira avec mon père! Si je perd je viens vivre avec vous!

- Et pour ta sœur? Demanda Seth.

- elle ne restera pas ici de toute façon! Elle n'a rien a voir dans ce combat.

- Quant? Demandèrent les Quilleutes.

- ce soir à 22h00! Affirmais-je en me retournant. En ce qui concerne le lieu…

- vous pouvez utiliser notre terrain de baseball, Alice vous montrera l'endroit! Affirma Carlisle d'un tond calme à l'attention des clebs.

- qui seront les combattants? Demandèrent le chef.

- Toi et moi! Concluais-je avant de partir vers la forêt pour rejoindre ma sœur.

Aov Diva :

Je reprenais lentement mon souffle et mes esprits face au coup violent que ma sœur m'avait infligé. Félix mis ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux alors que deux mains puissantes me maintenait par la taille.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Diva? Tu veux mourir c'est ça? Où bien tu veux que ta sœur se face tuer? Demanda-t-il énervé.

- la…la soif…j'ai perdu le contrôle…Balbutiais-je en le fixant.

- Diva, ce sont des loups garous! Comment tu peux être attiré par leurs sang? L'un d'entre eux a faillit te décapiter si Bella ne c'était pas interposé en prenant le coup à ta place…commença Emmett.

- Elle va bien? Elle est blessé? Elle est vivante? Pardon! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?! Sanglotais-je, laissant couler mes larmes le long de mes joues.

- c'est rien ça va aller t'inquiète pas! Chuchota Félix en me prenant dans ses bras et me berçant doucement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi, pleurant dans les bras de Félix mais ce qui ma fait sortir de ma bulle fut une voix que j'aurai reconnu entre tous.

- Comment va-t-elle? Demanda ma sœur en sortant de l'ombre d'un arbre.

- Déboussolé…elle s'en veux beaucoup alors ne l'engueule pas trop d'accord!

- je ne lui en veux pas Emmett…sa soif à pris le dessus…c'est à moi que j'en veux…je lui ai fait du mal! Chuchota Bella et je m'écartais des bras de Félix pour lui sauter au coup, nous tombâmes à terre et ma sœur laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur.

- Pardon je t'ai fait mal? Je suis désolé tu es encore blessé par ma faute et…

- C'est rien Diva, tu as toujours cicatrisé plus vite que moi c'est tout, il faut encore un peu de temps avant que la douleur disparaisse! Affirma ma sœur en me faisant un sourire.

- Alors? Pour les loups? Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Félix et je ne quittais pas ma sœur des yeux.

- je dois combattre ce soir avec le chef de la meute! Si je gagne je peux rester avec les Cullen mais dans le cas contraire je dois aller vivre sur leurs territoire à cause de mon côté humain!

- Et en ce qui me concerne? Je dois combattre aussi? Demandais-je en déglutissant bruyamment.

- NON! Hurlèrent Bella et Félix en cœur.

- Non, toi tu repart à Volterra et tu ne reviens pas ici! Je viendrais vous rendre visite ce sera plus prudent! Bon, rentrons à la villa que je me prépare! Conclua ma sœur en se relevant.

Aov Carlisle:

- Qu'allons nous faire Aro? Demandais-je calmement.

- Rien, il n'y a rein a faire! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Bella, c'est une grande combattante! Affirma mon ami.

- Vous allez la laisser se battre alors qu'elle n'est pas tout a fait vampire?! Mais vous êtes fou elle pourrait mourir! S'emporta Esmée inquiète et maternelle.

- Bella a déjà tué de nombreux loups garous et s'en ai toujours sortie!

- alors quoi? Vous attendez qu'elle se face tuer pour vous rendre compte de votre connerie! Brailla Rosalie.

- Que tout le monde se calme, nous ne somme pas là pour juger! Affirmais-je d'un ton qui ce voulais être un ordre.

- Il faut une stratégie! Affirma Jasper.

- Non, il faut me faire confiance! Objecta Bella qui venait juste de franchir le seuil de la porte en compagnie de Diva, Félix accompagné de mon fils.

- Nous te faisons confiance ma chérie mais nous somme inquiet c'est normal! Dit ma femme doucement.

- Francesco vous a-t-il remis un coffret ou une malle très spéciale à mon intention? Demanda Bella avec un tond qui se voulait rassurant mais on pouvait y ressentir de l'inquiétude.

- Oui, mais il nous a interdit de l'ouvrir! Avoua Alice.

- que contiens cette malle? Demandèrent Edward et Aro simultanément.

- Ma nouvelle armure! Affirma Bella en dressant sa tête fièrement.

- Une Armure?? Demandèrent toute l'assemblé ahuris.

- oui… souffla Diva soulagé en sautillant partout.

Aov Aro :

Ma fille c'était fait faire une armure? Francesco lui avait construit une protection sans m'en avoir averti? Mais où va le monde je vous jure! J'étais là entrain de fulminais contre Francesco lorsque Carlisle me sorti de mes réflexion.

- En quoi est faite cette amure? Demanda le médecin.

- Je dirai plutôt que c'est une sorte de combinaison anti-inflammable hautement résistante et flexible afin que je sois libre de mes mouvements et que celle-ci me protège des éventuelles ennemis! Affirma Bella en commençant à monter les escaliers.

- Où va tu comme ça jeune fille? Je te signal que tu me dois des explications! Pourquoi as-tu fait faire une armure par Francesco? Demandais-je en mettant une intonation légèrement sévère dans ma voie.

- Parce que j'ai déjà combattu et que j'en ai marre des cicatrices! De plus c'est tonton Marcus qui a demandé à Francesco pas moi! Maintenant si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient je monte dormir un peu parce que j'ai l'intention de botter les fesses de se loup! Conclua ma fille sans même me lançais un regard.

- Je vais lui téléphoner moi à Marcus et il va m'entendre! Braillais-je.

- Non papa, laisse le…c'est parce que…Caïus a fait combattre Bella contre un loup dans la prison…il voulait voir si le pouvoir de Bella avait le même effet sur ses bestioles! Elle a était blessé c'est pour ça que Marcus a fait faire une armure!

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Ils sont complètement malade tout les deux! Et ils osent dire que se sont mes frères et qu'ils vous aimes! Je vais les étriper en rentrant! Grommelais-je en serrant les dents.

- Parce que vous vous avez fait mieux peut-être? Demanda Edward sarcastique et je compris alors que finalement j'avais été pire qu'eux!

…

Voili voilou! Bientôt la suite normalement, j'espère mettre moins de temps cette fois ci!


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous! Je me suis fait engueuler par ma sœur parce que je posais pas assez vite mes chapitres! ( en même temps elle peut ce taire parce qu'elle met pas de reviews et je sais de toute façon qu'elle lit même pas mes fictions!) donc après réflexion j'ai décidé que temps que j'aurai pas une reviews de sa part personne n'aura ma suite! (oui je sais je suis vache mais c'est comme ça elle avait qu'à pas la ramener non mais!). Bon ne me jetais pas tout de suite des pierres et laissez moi vos commentaires!

Chapitre 8 : confession et amitié!

Aov Bella :

J'étais montée dans ma chambre afin de me préparer psychologiquement pour mon futur affrontement. En tout cas ils ne sont pas de simple loups garous, pas comme les enfants de la lune, eux peuvent se changer en loup en pleine journée… je cogitais sur les divers possibilités et tactique d'approche et d'attaque que j'avais utilisé au cours de mes nombreux combats… j'ai que dix ans et je ne pourrais même pas dire combien de combat j'ai réalisé ni combien ont faillit me coûter la vie…mais peu importe maintenant tout ce qu'il faut c'est remporter ce combat, à tout prix car il est hors de question que je vive avec ces chiens! Trois petit coup résonnèrent contre la porte et je me redressais sur mon lit afin de me mettre en position assise…d'ailleurs je sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvé sur mon lit!

- Entrez! Dis-je d'une voix lasse.

- Euh…Bella? Rosalie et moi on voudrait te parler un instant! On peut? Demanda Alice la voix hésitante.

- Ouais mais fermer la porte! J'ai pas envie que tout le monde débarque! Soufflais-je.

Le petit lutin entra suivit de la bimbo blonde et ferma la porte avant de se retournais et de me lançais un regard plein de question.

- Je suis inquiète Bella j'arrive pas à voir ton avenir! Avoua Alice.

- Ya pas de quoi fouetter un chat croit moi! C'est pas la première fois que je combat! Et puis je suis pas inquiète alors ne le soit pas non plus! Affirmais-je sans enthousiasme.

- tu peux mourir! T'es au courant? Ta moitié humaine te rend vulnérable…

- Tu crois que je le sais pas peut être? Tu crois que je suis stupide? Demandais-je à Rosalie agacée.

- Non mais si j'étais comme toi, si j'avais la chance d'être humaine de nouveau je…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis! Tu ne sais pas comment c'est dure d'être humain! Grondais-je.

- Calme toi Bella, s'il te plaît! Demanda Alice.

- Pourquoi hein? Pourquoi es tu si jalouse de mon côté humain? Braillais-je.

- Parce qu'on me l'a enlevé! Parce qu'on m'a pas donné le choix! Parce que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant! Parce que je suis un monstre…Hurla Rosalie.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un monstre! Affirmais-je. Moi j'en suis un, pas toi!

- tu es humaine, tu a la chance de pouvoir vivre normalement, faire des choses que nous ne pouvons pas! Avoua Rosalie et Alice acquiècat de la tête.

- Comme quoi? Demandais-je en serrant les dents.

- Rougir, pleurer, manger de la nourriture humaine, dormir! Affirma Alice.

- fragilité, maladresse, faiblesse…je serais prête a tuer tout le monde pour être comme vous! Simplement vampire! Chuchotais-je.

- tu es stupide! Grommela Rosalie.

- Tu es jalouse de mon côté humain mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique!

- Ah oui et quoi? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

- Ma faiblesse humaine à coûté la vie à ma mère! Elle est morte parce que j'étais faible, parce que mon côté humain était plus présent en moi que mon côté vampire! Si j'avais été plus forte ma mère aurait pu être transformé, être à nos côtés…j'aurai préféré ne jamais exister! Pleurais-je.

- Comment ça? Demanda Rosalie.

- Contrairement à Diva j'arrivais pas à sortir, j'étais entrain de mourir, mon pouvoir à pris le dessus…Maman est morte brûler vive! Sanglotais-je des larmes coulant sur mes joues.

- Tu…tu as tué ta propre mère? Demanda Alice et j'opinais de la tête, Rosalie retenant un cri de stupeur.

- Alors maintenant Rosalie, dit moi laquelle de nous deux est un monstre? Demandais-je en serrant les poings.

- Je suis désolée…je…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'y ai pour rien! Concluais-je.

- Bon ben c'est pas tout mais si on te préparer…que je regarde un peu ton armure et qu'on te face belle!

- Je vais combattre pas participer à un défiler de mode! Grommelais-je.

- Oui et? Demanda Alice.

- Pas la peine de débattre t'aura jamais raison face à Alice! Rigola Rosalie.

Je me levais et me dirigeais d'un pas non chaland vers la malle fermer par un gros cadenas et souriait… Francesco adore me faire se genre de blague.

- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas donné de clef?! Demandais-je en souriant.

- Non Bella! Il nous a dit que tu savais forcer une serrure! Rigola Alice.

Je rigolais et serrais le cadenas dans ma main, me concentrant sur mon sentiment d'énervement afin que ma main chauffe et que le verrou fonde. Au bout de cinq minute je réussis enfin à ouvrir la malle sous le regard impatient d'Alice et curieux de Rosalie. La malle comportaient plusieurs housse différente dont une avec écrit dessus '' pour combat''. je posais la housse sur le lit et fonçais dans la salle de bain afin de me prendre une bonne douche et de faire patienter mes deux bourreaux qui allaient me faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Je me relaxais autant que je pouvais lorsque la voie de Diva résonna dans la maison, me faisant sourire.

Aov Diva :

Je savais que Bella ne se sentais pas bien mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle se souvienne de la façon dont maman est morte… je ne l'ai jamais vu comme un monstre, après tout c'est moi qui me nourrissait de sang humain et pas elle. Edward me lança un regard dégoûté lorsque je me souvins de mon dernier repas à Volterra.

- Quoi? J'ai pas le choix! Affirmais-je penaude.

- Bien sûr que si, il faut juste un peu de bonne volonté! Affirma Edward.

- de quoi parlez vous? Demanda Carlisle.

- du fait qu'elle boive du sang humain! grommelais-je.

- Si tu veux arrêter d'en boire nous voulons bien te garder avec nous aussi! Affirma Carlisle en souriant.

- même si je voulais je pourrais pas! Bougonnais-je en croisant les bras sur mon buste.

- Comment ça? Demanda Jasper.

- Lors d'expérience nous avons constaté, comme je te l'ai affirmé Carlisle, que Bella ne pouvait pas boire de sang humain, son organisme faisant un rejet! C'est également le cas lorsque Diva boit du sang animal, elle peut en mourir!

- Ma pauvre chérie! Chuchota Esmée.

- Edward? Demandais-je en entendant ma sœur sous la douche.

- Oui, bien entendu! Affirma celui-ci ayant lu dans mes pensées.

Mon père alla s'asseoir et fit un geste intimant au autre personne de le rejoindre pendant que je m'approchais du piano. Edward commença à jouer la musique du cinquième élément( vous savez lorsque la fille bleu elle chante), et je remplaçais la chanteuse laissant ma voix s'élever dans la villa. Ma sœur aimait bien se film et m'a dit que j'avais la même voix appart peut être que la mienne était plus mélodieuse. Je sais qu'elle adore m'écouter lorsqu'elle est sous la douche, alors, me concentrant sur mes performance vocale, je vidais mon esprit et me concentrait sur elle, imaginant sans problème son sourire sous la douche. Une fausse note retenti et je regardais Edward qui essayais de reprendre contenance…Oh mon dieu! Je venais d'imaginer ma sœur nu sous la douche et il avait lu dans mon esprit! PERVERS! Criais-je dans ma tête tout en continuant de chanter et il refit une fausse note avant de murmurais.

- C'est pas comme si je pouvais contrôler! Grommela-t-il et je souris, au moins il pourra pas lire l'esprit de ma sœur ça lui fera un chalenge!

- A qui le dis-tu! Souffla-t-il et les dernières notes retentirent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part du publique.

- tu es vraiment une Diva! Affirma Esmée émut.

- Ouais dans tout les sens du terme! Ria Emmett.

- tu chante divinement bien, malgré quelque changement d'humeur! Vous voulez en parler? Demanda Jasper mort de rire.

- Non c'est bon Jasper! Grommela Edward et je pouffais de rire.

Aov Alice :

J'écoutais la voie de Diva résonner dans la maison, nous transperçant d'émotion intense lorsque ma vue se troubla. Des images un peu flou, des voix résonnèrent dans ma tête… '' Bella Volturi, Edward Cullen je vous déclarent mari et femme! Vous pouvez embrasser la marié!'' Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentir dans ma tête et je poussais un sifflement de douleur face à ce vacarme. Ma vue me revint peu a peu et je vis le visage inquiet de Bella face à moi, ses cheveux dégoulinant, ne portant qu'une serviette éponge.

- Putain Alice tu m'a fait peur! Affirma Rosalie.

- ça va? Demanda Bella.

- Euh…ouais…euh…c'est rien! Bafouillais-je.

- Qu'as-tu vu Alice? Demanda ma sœur.

- Rien d'important, les solde dans trois semaines! Mentis-je. D'ailleurs j'ai vu une magnifique robe qui devrais faire craquer Emmett! Ajoutais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- ça t'arrive souvent? Demanda Bella et j'avais envie de lui répondre non parce que c'était la première vision que j'avais d'elle, mais je me ravisais et faisait en sorte de cacher mes pensées à mon frère.

- Les visions?! Oui régulièrement, faut pas s'en faire! Bon maintenant que t'ai sortie on va s'occuper de toi! Souriais-je de toute mes dents.

J'installais Bella devant la coiffeuse sortant un sec cheveux et un tas de brosse pour choisir une coiffure parfaite…le maquillage également. J'allais commençais à sécher les cheveux quant Bella commença à faire de la fumée, je lâchais prise et m'écartait d'elle tirant Rosalie au passage qui n'avait rien remarqué.

- Bella t'es pas drôle tu sais! J'ai plus qu'à ranger le sèche cheveux maintenant! Bougonnais-je en voyant les cheveux de la princesse tout sec.

- c'est pas ma faute! Vous me faite peur avec tout ses truc de fille! Je vais combattre pas faire la couverture d'un grand magasine! Grommela Bella et Rosalie pouffa.

- Pas la peine de tenter si Bella veut pas elle se laissera pas faire! Rigola Diva qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggère! On peut pas la laisser comme ça! La honte franchement!

- Hé! Brailla Bella.

Diva s'approcha de sa sœur et lui fit une tresse africaine à vitesse vampirique puis passa un trait de crayon noir et un peu de gloss à lèvre sans que Bella émette le moindre son protestataire.

- vous êtes franchement pas sympa les filles vous m'enlevez tout mon plaisir! Bougonnais-je.

- hé! Tu vas l'avoir pour toi bientôt et pour ché pas combien de temps! S'offusqua Diva.

- Bon d'accord! Mais on se fera une viré shopping avant que tu parte alors! Affirmais-je victorieuse.

Bella enfila sa combinaison de protection, on aurai dit le costume de catwomen mais sans le masque. Elle était à la fois sexy, prédatrice mais aussi super bien foutu! Je restais béate devant lui lorsque Diva posa une question intéressante.

- Comment on fait pour vérifier qu'il est solide? Demanda Diva.

- Ben déjà il prend pas feu! Affirma Bella. Pour la solidité on va vite le savoir! Souri-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas assurais.

Malheureusement ça aurait pu tous nous convaincre si elle ne s'était pas cassé la figure sur la dernière marche d'escalier.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi t'a dit qu'elle était maladroite! Rigolais-je suivit de tout le monde.

- heureusement ça arrive pas pendant un combat! Souffla Bella et tout le monde afficha un air inquiet.

- Oh allez! Déridez vous un peu! Rigola Diva en aidant sa sœur à se mettre sur ses jambes.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais que le combat ne se transforme pas en tragédie.

…

Bon ben j'espère bientôt mettre la suite! Oubliez pas les reviews…


	10. Chapter 10

Voici un autre chapitre! Alors voilà je vous explique mon problème : depuis que je me suis inscrite sur face book je ne reçoit plus aucune alerte de chapitre ni aucune reviews donc je suis désolé si quelques uns d'entre vous me pose des questions et que j'y répond pas! Si quelques uns d'entre vous connaisse la solution pour résoudre mon problème ça serai franchement super sympa parce que j'en ai marre de devoir éplucher toute les heures le site afin de voir si une des fictions que je lis à un nouveau chapitre!

Chapitre 9 : vous voulez l'animal, vous aurez l'animal!

Aov Edward :

C'était l'heure du combat, j'étais inquiet, pire que ça j'étais stressé et jasper m'énervé encore plus en essayant de me calmer. Voir Bella se casser la figure dans les escalier m'avait refroidit fasse à l'issu possible du combat. Diva n'était pas inquiète du tout et je me faisait réellement du soucis pour sa santé mentale.

'' N'interviens pas dans le combat même si Bella et en difficulté, c'est un conseil! ''Affirma Diva par la pensée lorsque nous descendîmes des voitures.

Tout le monde s'installa au milieu du champs nous servant du terrain de baseball et Bella pris la parole.

- Ceci est mon combat, pas le votre! Personne n'intervient sauf en cas de dérapage de ma part! si je suis en difficulté et que quelqu'un tente de me venir en aide je le fais rôtir est-ce que c'est clair? Demanda-t-elle en nous jetant un regard noir.

- Pourquoi on peut pas taper sur les loups nous aussi? C'est pas juste! Grommela Emmett et tout le monde rigola.

Les loups arrivèrent ainsi que Billy Black sûrement afin de s'assurer que tout le monde respecte les termes du combat! Bella s'éloigna de nous afin de se mettre face à Sam et ils se défièrent du regard pendant cinq bonne minute et la tension était palpable.

- les termes du combat sont simple, toi contre moi et personne n'intervint! Si l'un des deux camps tente quoi que ce soit cela signifiera un forfait de la part du combattant.

- le premier qui reste à terre ou bien le premier qui est mort? Demanda Bella souriante.

- le premier qui ne se relève pas! Se n'est pas un combat à mort! Affirma le chef.

- Marché conclut! Affirma Bella. Cependant tu te bat sous forme animal ou bien humaine? Demanda-t-elle.

- Animal! Affirma l'indiens.

- Très bien, souffla-t-elle, tu veux l'animal, tu aura l'animal!

- Non! Souffla Diva en se cachant le visage dans le torse de Félix.

Aro s'approcha de Bella et lui embrassa le front, le visage triste et inquiet. Il avait même l'air d'avoir peur! Pour qui? Sa fille? Le loup?

- Reviens nous, d'accord!

- J'essayerais! Chuchota Bella.

Aro vint prendre place au côté de mon père, le visage fermé et la tête incliné signe de défaite. Avait-il si peu foie en sa fille? Je retournais mon regard vers notre princesse suicidaire qui allait se battre contre une créature incontrôlable. Si seulement Caïus était là il les auraient tous fait tuer et Bella n'aurait pas eu a se battre! Mais qu'Est-ce qui me prend, je serais prêt à faire tuer toute une tribu pour une princesse que je ne connaissais même pas! Ressaisis toi Edward et regarde le combat afin de pouvoir intervenir si nécessaire! Je m'en fiche du règlement du combat, Bella n'ira pas avec ses loups je préfèrerais encore mourir que de la voir partir avec ses clébards!

'' Ai confiance en ma fille Edward, c'est une grande combattante! La meilleure de tout Volterra!''

- Alors pourquoi avoir demandait à Bella de vous revenir? Chuchotais-je.

'' tu verras par toi-même! Maintenant regarde le combat! Tu en apprendra beaucoup sur Bella!'' Affirma le roi avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa fille.

Aov Bella :

Il voulait l'animal soit! Qu'il en soit ainsi, il aura donc l'animal! Ma sœur c'était caché le visage contre le torse de Félix car elle savait se qui allait se passer! Félix ne disait rien, entourant ma sœur de ses bras protecteur mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude et de la peur…et il a raison! Mon père s'approcha alors de moi, m'embrassant sur le front comme avant chaque combat, signe de son approbation mais aussi de son amour.

- Reviens nous, d'accord! Me demanda-t-il suppliant.

- J'essayerais! Chuchotais-je sachant déjà que cela ne serra pas facile.

Je m'éloignais de mon adversaire, lui tournant le dos jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine de mètre nous sépare. Je soufflais un grand coup et me retournais, faisant abstraction du monde qui m'entour afin de me concentrer sur mon unique but! Qui aurai cru qu'un jour je devrais me battre pour avoir ma place parmi les miens, quel ironie. Sam arriva de la forêt sous sa forme de loup et je posais mes mains à terre, m'accroupissant afin d'avoir la même position que les sprinteurs. Je gardais la tête baissé afin de souffler un dernier coup et libérais l'animal au fond de moi. Lorsque je relevais la tête je ne voyais plus que lui, le loup noir au cros dévoilé. Ma rage et mon envie de massacre s'introduisit dans chacune de mes cellule, chacun de mes muscles et mes ongles se plantèrent dans la terre attendant le signal qui annoncera mon massacre.

L'indien au fauteuil roulant donna finalement le signal et le loup gigantesque commença son avançait vers moi, lentement, jugeant le moment opportun avant de me sauter dessus. Je me mis a tourner en rond moi aussi, laissant mes mains sur la terre humide, tel un pumas défient son adversaire surpris sur son territoire. Nous nous défièrent de cette façon pendant un long moment et mon ouï pu constater que tout les vampires avaient retenu leurs souffle. Cette distraction faillit mettre fatale car c'est a ce moment précis que le loup bondit sur moi. Ma moitié vampirique me permis de l'éviter sans pour autant être suffisante car d'un coup de patte mon adversaire me déchira une partie de ma combinaison et se brûla la patte, mon pouvoir prenant le dessus pour ma défense. Je fonçais sur le loups et encerclais son encolure de mes gambes mais il se débattit suffisamment pour me faire lâcher prise. Il est coriace le chiot! Pensais-je en lui administrant un coup de poing dans le museau. Un sifflement de souffrance échappa de sa gueule ce qui me fit sourire. Plusieurs attaquent se succédèrent et ma protection tombait en lambeau, faudra que j'engueule Francesco! En effet le loup m'avait taillé un short ( au sens propre comme au figuré) me laissant au passage de magnifique griffure! Géniale marmonnais-je en me jetant sur le loup pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Malheureusement, prise en pleine action je ne nous avais pas vu nous rapprocher des vampire présent et je dû me dépêcher de stopper le combat avant que ma sœur ne soit blessé. Il me fit valdinguer au pied de Diva et leva la patte afin de me griffer au visage. Je poussais ma sœur trop tard et les griffes du loup se plantèrent dans son bras.

Aov Diva :

Bella avait atterri a mes pieds, échappant à une autre griffure. Nous essayâmes de nous écarter Félix et moi mais malheureusement ce fut trop tard et je sentis les griffes de la bête me transpercer l'avant bras. Un hurlement de douleur m'échappa et la pire chose qui pouvait se produire arriva. Bella entra dans une colère noir car si il y a bien une chose qui a toujours mis ma sœur en colère c'est que je sois blessé.

- Tu va mourir sale chien! Hurla ma sœur en se jetant sur le loup.

Elle était totalement en feu à présent, son corps ressemblant à un immense brasier. Bella ne tapait plus pour blesser, elle tapait pour tuer et personne ne pouvait plus la contrôler. Le loup était à terre et Bella était entrain de le brûler vif.

- Stop! Hurla l'indien en fauteuil roulant mais ma sœur ne l'écouta pas.

Emmett fonça alors vers elle, faisant abstraction du danger qui planait au dessus de sa tête. Il se positionna face à ma sœur.

- Bella! Bella écoute moi! Tu n'es pas un animal! Tu n'es pas une meurtrière! Ne deviens pas un animal! Hurla-t-il des sanglots dans sa voix.

Ma sœur releva sa tête scrutant le regard de se géant barraqué.

- Tu n'es pas un animal Bella! Arrête je t'en supplie tu va le tuer!

- Il a blessé Diva, il mérite la mort! Gronda-t-elle.

- Pense tu que Dimitri aurait souhaité te voir devenir un monstre? Pense tu que cela soulagera ta sœur d'avoir la mort de Sam sur ta consciente? Lâche le Bella! Tu n'es pas comme ça Bella, tu n'es pas un monstre! Dimitri l'avais vu et je le vois moi aussi même si tu pense le contraire!

Aov Emmett :

Il fallait que je l'aide, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit une meurtrière, elle n'était pas un animal! Je savais que si elle le tuais elle se sentirait coupable et se verrais comme un monstre! Bella n'est pas un monstre, je le sais, je le sens au fond de moi!

- Bella! Bella écoute moi! Tu n'es pas un animal! Tu n'es pas une meurtrière! Ne deviens pas un animal! Hurlais-je des sanglots dans sa voix.

Bella releva sa tête scrutant mon regard afin de voir si j'étais sincère.

- Tu n'es pas un animal Bella! Arrête je t'en supplie tu va le tuer!

- Il a blessé Diva, il mérite la mort! Gronda-t-elle.

- Pense tu que Dimitri aurait souhaité te voir devenir un monstre? Pense tu que cela soulagera ta sœur d'avoir la mort de Sam sur ta consciente? Lâche le Bella! Tu n'es pas comme ça Bella, tu n'es pas un monstre! Dimitri l'avais vu et je le vois moi aussi même si tu pense le contraire!

Elle me regarda encore une fois puis lâcha le loups et s'éloigna de lui. Les autres indiens se mirent autour de Sam, formant une barrière de protection. Diva couru jusqu'à sa sœur et la serra contre elle, Bella faisant disparaître toute flammes afin de ne pas blesser sa sœur. Puis Bella hocha la tête et Diva fonça vers moi telle une tornade et me sauta dessus me faisant tomber au sol sous la surprise.

- Merci, merci…merci….merci! Dit-elle en m'embrassant sur les joues les yeux remplis de larmes de joie.

- Comment va ton bras? Demandais-je inquiet.

- Bien grand frère! Sourit-elle et mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbite avant de l'enlacer à mon tour manquant de peu de la faire s'étouffe.

- Emmett j'ai besoin d'air moi! Souffla-t-elle en rigolant et je la relâchais aussitôt.

- Oui pardon! C'est juste que j'ai été surpris…je…

- Bella m'a dit que je pouvais! Elle a dit que si on avait eu un grand frère il aurait agis comme toi! Tu…t'es pas fâché? Demanda-t-elle avec une mimique de bébé, comment voulez vous résisté à ça?pensais-je et Edward rigola.

- Bien sur que non! Ça me fait très plaisir princesse! Répondis-je solennellement.

- Arrête avec tes ''Princesse'' ça c'est juste quant j'ai ma couronne! Rigola Diva et tout le monde sourit.

Je tournais mon visage afin de trouver Bella sur le terrain de Baseball. Au bout de deux minute je l'a trouvée enfin, à l'orée de la forêt, regardant sa sœur et moi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle me chuchota un merci avant de se retourner.

- De rien petite sœur! Chuchotais en retour sachant qu'elle l'entendrais. On se retrouve à la maison!

Aov Aro :

J'étais fière de mes filles mais encore plus d'Emmett en cet instant, il avait su trouver les mots juste afin de Bella reprenne le contrôle face a son côté vampirique. De ma mémoire de vampire seul Dimitri et Diva avait réussit cet exploit ce qui le fit monter très haut dans mon estime. Bella était parti en direction de la villa pour ce changer certainement et pour réfléchir en paix. Elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de sa famille la considèrerait comme une personne et non comme un monstre. Je me dirigeais vers Emmett et lui posé ma main sur son épaule.

- Merci! Je te serais redevable éternellement pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui! Avouais-je.

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial! Marmonna le géant.

- crois moi, tu as réussi là où bien des personnes ont échoué! Concluais-je en me dirigeant vers les indiens.

- Nous partirons demain en fin d'après midi! Ma fille ayant gagné le combat elle restera avec les Cullen! Je suis au courant pour votre pacte et ma fille respectera celui-ci! En ce qui concerne Diva lorsqu'elle viendra rendre visite à sa sœur elle en fera de même!

- elle est dangereuse! Elle aurait pu tuer notre alpha! Grogna le dénommé Seth.

- Alors soyez reconnaissant envers le jeune Cullen de l'avoir empêché! Concluais-je en me dirigeant vers la villa suivit de tout les vampires.

Carlisle me salua signe de respect, j'en fis de même car à cet instant lui est sa famille était devenu les personnes que je respectais le plus. Il était une famille, munie de nombreux pouvoir certes mais ils étaient unis par des liens venant du cœur alors que mon clan lui était unis par Chelsea! Aujourd'hui ils m'ont ouvert les yeux, la puissance d'un clan n'a rien avoir avec le pouvoir, c'est se qui les unis qui les rends puissant, c'est l'amour et la dévotion!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : départ et nouvelle vie.

Aov Bella :

J'avais remercier Emmett, ce qu'il avait fait pour moi m'avait énormément touché. Tous les vampire que j'avais rencontré, qui m'avait vu combattre ne me considéré que comme un animal…une bête régit par ses instinct de protection et de rage et je pensais qu'ils avait raison.

Dimitri m'avait souvent dit que je n'en n'étais pas une mais comment le croire alors qu'il était chargé de ma sécurité et puis il avait des sentiment pour moi. Alors lorsque Emmett a risqué sa vie afin de me résonnait, j'ai compris que peut être j'étais bien plus qu'une combattante.

Je marchais depuis un moment en réfléchissant au point où je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je venais d'arrivé à la maison. Je franchissais donc la porte et fus percuté par un petit lutin complètement folle.

- Bella tu nous as fait peur! Tu était où? On était tous inquiet! Hurla-t-elle pendant que je me dégagé de ses bras.

- j'avais besoin de réfléchir…de faire le point… j'ai pas vu l'heure. M'escusais-je en baissant la tête.

- ce n'est pas grave… viens montrer tes blessures à Carlisle afin qu'il te soigne! Souffla Esmée en me mettant debout.

- Diva…comment va-t-elle? Elle est encore là? Et son bras? Paniquais-je et de la fumée s'échappa de mes mains.

- Du calme Bella! Affirma Jasper en m'envoyant une onde d'apaisement. Elle dort à l'étage… Carlisle l'a examiné et tout va bien.

- Et Emmett?

- Il est en haut avec Diva et Edward! Affirma mon père.

Je courus me réfugier dans ses bras car je savais qu'il avait dû se faire un sang d'encre pour moi ( je sais sang d'encre vampire…je de mot un peu pourrit!). Il me rendit mon étreinte comme si il avait peur que je ne disparaisse. Alors je redressais ma tête et déposais un baiser sur sa joue et lui sourit.

- Que fait Edward dans la chambre de Diva? Grondais-je.

- elle voulait lui parlé! Je crois que ta sœur l'aime beaucoup! Répondit Félix tout sourire.

La colère me monta d'un cran…ma sœur apprécier Edward serte mais jusqu'à quel point?

- T'es yeux son noir ma fille! Tu n'ai pas allé chassé? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- le combat m'a un peu affaiblit mais j'ai surtout envie de dormir! Affirmais-je en baillant et par la même occasion en changeant de sujet.

- avant j'aimerai voir tes blessure! Affirma Carlisle.

Il fit le tour afin de regardait là où les pattes du loup m'avait entaillé la chaire et souffla de dépit.

- Quoi? M'allarmais-je et Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme.

- Rien ne t'affole pas… apparemment tu n'as pas besoin de mes soins… tu cicatrise plus vite que ta sœur.

J'embrassais mon père et dis bonne nuit au reste des Cullen puis montait dans les escaliers afin de gagner ma chambre… pour la première fois depuis ma naissance je ne fis pas de cauchemar.

Le réveil fut plus brutale car se sont les cri de ma sœur au rez de chaussé qui me fond sortir de mon lit à toute vitesse. Sans réfléchir je courus et me rétamé dans l'escalier sous le regard amuser de toute l'assembler. Je me remis vite sur pied et regardais la pièce paniqué.

- Diva que ce passe t-il? Tu as un problème? Mal quelque part?

- Mais non petite sœur je suis juste contente parce que les Cullen nous ont proposé de faire une partie de baseball avant de partir! Souri-t-elle heureuse.

- Ah…euh…ok mais y a un léger problème là! Soufflais-je.

- Ah bon? Demanda Edward en se rapprochant de moi et en souriant.

- Malheureusement on c'est pas jouer! Soufflais-je honteuse, les joues rougit par le peu d'espace qu'il y a entre nos deux corps.

Jasper rigola et je suppose que c'est parce qu'il avait ressenti mon attirance pour son frère ce qui accentua mes rougeur.

- Oh allez Bella s'il te plaît! On s'amusera bien et puis c'est pas grave si tu te casse la figure! Rigola ma sœur.

- Mouais…bon moi je vais mangé! Ronchonnais-je en allant dans la cuisine. Je vis alors Esmée me faire un grand sourire et me faire signe de m'asseoir.

- Bonjour Bella, bien dormi? Tu as faim? Demanda-t-elle chaleureusement.

- Oui je pourrais avaler un bœuf! Souriais-je.

- je t'avais dit qu'on aurai dû lui prendre du gibier à la place de faire des crêpes! Rigola Emmett. Salut la marmotte!

- les crêpes seront parfaite merci! Répliquais-je et Esmée m'apporta mon assiette. Salut Emmett!

- alors comme ça la petite Bella sait pas joué au baseball hein? Eh ben on va bien rigoler! Affirma le géant.

- Que veux tu! Soufflais-je. Je peux pas être parfaite non plus! Rigolais-je.

- Heureusement sinon je pourrais pas me moquer de ta maladresse!

- ne l'écoute pas Bella! Souria Esmée.

- de toute façon je ferais l'arbitre! Concluais-je.

- Oh non Bella! Je te voulais dans mon équipe! Maugréa Alice.

- C'est vrai! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer? Demanda Rosalie.

- je risque de mettre le feu à la balle et même à la batte! Vous imaginez si je lance une balle en feu et qu'elle touche l'un d'entre vous! M'exaspérais-je devant leurs tête car tout le monde avait investi la cuisine.

- Désolée, j'y avait pas pensé! S'excusa Diva.

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Et puis je serais trop occupé a faire en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de triche! Souriais-je en regardant tout les Cullen.

Mon père ria au éclat et tout les Cullen aussi mais personne n'avait deviné le fin fond de ma pensée. J'allais bien m'amuser….

Aov Edward :

J'avais regardais Bella mangé avec appétit les crêpes que ma mère avait préparer, malgré l'odeur qu'elle dégageait je me surpris à sourire face au plaisir et à la satisfaction qu'avait Bella en les glissant dans sa bouche. On aurait vraiment dit une simple humaine et le fait que mon frère pouvait se moquait d'elle sans qu'elle ne devienne une torche nous apportait un peu d'espoir.

Les princesse allèrent se préparer et Esmée leurs apportèrent après leurs douche des tenue de baseball. Lorsqu'elle descendirent toutes les deux leurs ressemblance nous frappèrent de plein fouet. Difficile de les différencier avec des tenue identique sauf pour moi qui n'arrivait pas à lire les pensée de Bella.

Emmett pris sa voiture tendit que je conduisais ma volvo…les princesse avaient voulu monter avec mon frère et Rosalie pendant que Félix et Aro dans la mienne, Carlisle ayant pris sa voiture afin de nous suivres avec le reste de la famille.

Nous nous garâmes sur le chemin boueux et je pris le matériel de jeux dans mon coffre lorsque j'entendis Alice rigoler et Emmett se retrouver par terre assaillit par les deux princesse.

- Que ce passe t-il? Demandais-je en me rapprochant.

- Qu'Est-ce que ça peut te faire? Répondit Bella avant de se retourner et mon cœur se serra.

- ok! Soufflais-je. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me parle sur se ton Bella?

- D'abord c'est princesse Bella et secondo je ne supporte pas qu'un vampire s'introduise dans la chambre de ma sœur alors que celle-ci dort! Répondit-elle sèchement.

- j'avais besoin de lui parlé et Emmett était avec moi! Pourquoi ne pas lui en vouloir à lui aussi? Répondis-je énervé.

- ça n'a rien a voir! Brailla-t-elle.

- Edward cela suffit! Bella a raison, nous aurions dû lui demander son avis! Souffla Aro.

- Sa sœur est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions! Affirmais-je en m'avançant vers le fond du terrain.

'' _Edward…elle t'aime bien…lorsqu'elle as su que tu était dans la chambre de sa sœur j'ai ressenti de la jalousie envers Diva et je crois bien que c'est la première fois''._

Je méditais la dessus pendant que j'observé Emmett et Rosalie expliquer au princesse le principe de base du baseball.

- Que tout le monde se rapproche! Appela Carlisle et je revins auprès du reste du groupe.

- C'est Bella qui fera les équipes! Afin que ce soit égale et plus amusant! Répondit Esmée.

- Très bien! Dans la première équipe Diva Félix Emmett Jasper et Carlisle, dans la seconde Edward Alice Rosalie Esmée et Aro! Aucune triche ne sera toléré! C'est l'équipe de Diva qui lance!

- Tout le monde en piste! Souri mon père et j'allais au fond du terrain.

Diva alla faire un bisou sur la joue de sa sœur et se plaça sur le monticule et Emmett lui expliqua comment on lançait la balle. Bella avait l'air très concentré et je me demandais bien sur quoi vu que ses yeux était fermé.

'' _de toute façon il va y''_

- Emmett tu pourrais finir le fond de ta pensée s'il te plaît! Demandais-je.

- ben quoi tu c'est plus entendre ou quoi? Rigola le géant.

Je me concentrais alors sur Alice mais rien! Je n'entendais plus les pensées de personnes et je me mis a paniquer.

- Carlisle il y a un problème je ne vous entend plus! Hurlais-je encore sous le choc.

- ton don ne fonctionne plus? Demanda mon père intrigué.

- Bella! Souffla Diva un immense sourire au lèvre.

- C'est toi qui me bloque? Demandais-je ahuri.

- je vous ai dit que je veillerais à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de triche. Je compte sur toi Alice mais aussi Jasper afin de ne pas utiliser vos don puisque notre cher Edward ne peut pas faire fonctionner le sien.

- Aucun problème! Répondirent les tourtereaux simultanément.

- Bien alors…que la partie commence.

La partie de baseball fut beaucoup plus compliquer mais également beaucoup plus amusante. Malgré le handicape que me posait Bella en me bloquant mon don je dois bien avouer que cela me fis un bien fou de ne plus avoir toutes ses voix a l'intérieur de ma tête.

- Emmett arrête de tricher sinon je te sort du terrain! Hurla Bella me faisant revenir sur terre.

- Oh! Bella t'ai pas drôle! Pour une fois qu'on peut tricher sans que mon frère s'en aperçoive! Brailla le géant en revenant à sa place.

- j'ai dit pas de triche! Non mais quel bébé! Affirma bella en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Changement d'équipe et Diva se plaça à la première base afin de me bloqué mais au moment où j'allais toucher celle-ci je fis stopper puis repoussé en arrière par une force invisible.

- Diva tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Mais c'est pas vrai! Beugla Bella.

- c'est Emmett qui m'a dit de le faire! Avoua diva en pointant mon frère du doigt.

- Eh! C'est pas bien de balancer! Souffla le géant.

- Emmett arrête de donner des mauvais exemple a ma sœur! Gronda la princesse et mon frère baissa la tête.

La fin de partie se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur même si le travail de Bella dû s'intensifier sous les multiples tentatives de triche des deux équipes.

Au bout d'un moment Bella n'avait pas l'air bien et s'écroula par terre le souffle coupé et toute les pensées m'assaillirent d'un seul coup.

Aov Carlisle :

C'était la partie la plus intéressante que j'avais jamais joué car il faut dire que sans mon fils pour lire dans les pensées il était plus facile de laisser germer plusieurs stratégie dans nos têtes. Cependant nous fûmes tous en alerte. Toute la famille se raprocha de Bella et je dû pousser Emmett afin que je puisse la voir.

- Bella est-ce que tout va bien? Demandais-je en la voyant se relever.

- Oui c'est juste que j'avais pas pensé que la partie durerait aussi longtemps! Souffla-t-elle et je vis son regard noir d'encre se poser sur sa sœur.

- Tu devrais aller chasser je pense! Soufflais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Oui…je pense aussi!

- Je viens avec toi! Affirma Félix mais elle le stoppa d'un signe de la main.

- tu reste avec Diva c'est un ordre! J'en ai pas pour longtemps!

- ce ne serais pas prudent d'aller chasser seule ma fille! Les loups étaient assez en colère contre toi et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'en profite pour attaquer! Souffla Aro.

- je suis coriace! Affirma Bella.

- Nous n'en doutons pas mais nous aimerions que l'un d'entre nous t'accompagne au cas où! Soufflais-je avec diplomatie.

- D'accord….

Je vis Edward commençais à s'avançais vers elle mais celle-ci lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Alice puis-je t'emprunter Jasper pour cette chasse?

- Bien sûr prend tout ton temps! Sourie ma fille et Edward afficha un air peiner.

'' _jasper saura contrôler son tempérament et la protéger en cas de problème! Ne le prend pas de façon personnel il faut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer a nous! Je suis déjà content qu'elle accepte Emmett et Jasper! Ton tour viendra mon fils est foi en l'avenir''_

Il hocha simplement de la tête en signe de compréhension mais la déception se lisait toujours dans son regard.

- nous t'attendrons et puis nous partirons le traité à était signé par ta sœur et moi et ils repasseront plus tard afin que tu le signe à ton tour!

- on se retrouve a la villa! Souffla-t-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans le bois en compagnie de mon fils.


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère sincèrement que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les autres…pour information je sais que je fais pas mal de faute d'orthographe et que certains se sont déjà proposé pour être mes correcteurs…cependant ne le prenait surtout pas mal mais je trouve que mes fictions malgré les fautes sont quant même facile à lire et a comprendre comparaît à certaines qui sont écrit sous forme de texto ou encore langage MSN donc désolée pour les fautes mais je préfère les laisser. Mais merci à ceux qui ce sont proposer c'est gentil.

Chapitre 11 : apprentissage!

Aov Jasper :

J'avais suivit la princesse Bella jusque dans un coin reculer de la forêt, notre voyage pour arriver jusqu'ici c'étant fait dans un silence le plus total mais pas gênant comme c'est souvent le cas. Elle s'arrêta près d'une souche et je sentis son angoisse remonter jusqu'à moi, comme si elle était gêné de m'avouer quelque chose.

- Vous pouvez parler tranquillement princesse! Tout ce que vous direz restera entre nous! La rassurais-je en lui envoyant une onde de calme.

- En faite…euh…c'est un peu gênant…comment dire…

- prenez tout votre temps après tout nous avons l'éternité! Rigolais-je et Bella se mît à rougir.

- je ne pouvais pas demander à Emmett…il se serait moqué et Edward…

- je comprend!

- Ce que je veux dire c'est…euh…je…ne sais pas…chasser! Avoua la princesse en baissant la tête et un sentiment de honte me toucha de plein fouet.

- vous n'avez pas à avoir honte! Soufflais-je en souriant.

- Mon père…quant il as su que je pouvais pas boire le sang humain m'a fait parvenir directement les proie au château et donc…

- Donc vous vouliez quelqu'un qui vous apprenne comment on fait sans se moquer de vous et sans avoir peur de vous ridiculiser devant le vampire pour qui vous avez des sentiments! Souriais-je en me rapprochant et en posant ma main sur son épaule.

- Euh oui…non…enfin! S'empourpra la princesse et un petit rire m'échappa.

- Allons Bella…je suis empâte…je ressens ses choses, pas la peine d'essayer de se cacher avec moi ni de me contredire! Je t'assure je serais muet comme une tombe! Rigolais-je devant sa gêne et un soulagement de gratitude m'envahi.

- Merci! Souffla celle-ci en me faisant un immense sourire.

- Alors tout d'abord il faut fermer les yeux! Concentre toi sur les bruits qui t'entoure…Laisse ton esprit vagabonder…inspire profondément…sent chaque odeur et analyse…une fois que c'est fait laisse ton instinct te guider! Soufflais-je pendant que la princesse se concentrer.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et me sourit avant de se précipiter dans une course endiablé, slaloment entre les arbres avec une agilité sans pareil. Je dois dire que je la surveillais même si je laissais une distance raisonnable entre nous afin de pouvoir agir en cas de chute. Cependant je pus constater avec joie que sa maladresse disparaissait lorsque celle-ci laissé la bête qui sommeillait en elle prendre le dessus et je compris alors la phrase qu'elle avait prononcé en nous disant que heureusement cela n'arrivait pas pendant un combat.

L'image de Bella attaquant le loups, essayant de le brûler vif me frappa alors, comme un rappel de mon instinct afin que je reste vigilant. Nous arrivâmes très vite prêt d'un étang où une famille de cerf s'abreuvaient tranquillement. Sans plus attendre je me cachais derrière un buisson, observant la princesse à l'œuvre. Elle s'accroupit, jugeant ses proies, calculant la distance avant la délivrance. Elle ressemblé à un puma, restant immobile, faisant en sorte que ses proies ne s'aperçoivent pas de sa présence. Une biche s'écarta un peu des autres, ce rapprochant de Bella. La princesse bondit alors et planta ses dents dans la jugulaire de celle-ci laissant couler le délicieux nectar dans sa bouche. Une fois la bête vidée elle l'a laissa tombé à terre, le regard triste mais complètement reput.

- tout va bien princesse? Demandais-je.

- Oui Jasper! Seulement j'aurai aimé ne pas être obligé de tuer même si c'est un animal. Souffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous nourrir de façon humaine exclusivement? Demandais-je intrigué.

- La nourriture humaine m'apporte des forces mais le sang et vital…C'est un peu comme si un humain prenait des cachet de vitamine et complément sans touché à la nourriture…

- Je comprend! Affirmais-je.

Aov Bella :

J'appréciais Jasper il était apaisant et en même temps effrayant à cause de sa multitude de cicatrice…moi qui croyait en avoir beaucoup je compris alors que lui aussi avait eu sa part de combat et de souffrance…il avait de la chance d'avoir Alice si rayonnante, si pétillante. Au fond de moi j'espérais qu'un jour peut être je trouverais mon compagnon en la personne d'Edward mais malheureusement la réalité me frappa une fois de plein fouet. Nous avions rebroussés chemin et arrivions vers la villa lorsque les éclats de rire de ma sœur retentirent à nos oreille.

- On fait la course! Proposais-je a Jasper en riant afin de rejoindre ma sœur.

- Avec plaisir Bella! Sourie mon compagnon de chasse en s'élançant à son tour.

Très rapidement nous arrivâmes devant la grande maison et mon cœur se brisa en mille morceau. Ma sœur était dans les bras d'Edward les yeux pétillants de malice et celui-ci avait ses lèvres sur sa nuque rigolant dans son coup comme des amants. La douleur, la haine et la jalousie me saisirent mais surtout la tristesse. Alors dans le hurlement de douleur de Jasper leurs yeux se posèrent sur moi. Une lueur d'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux de ma sœur…quant à Edward ils étaient noir d'encre. Je pris donc la fuite, m'éloignant le plus vite possible de se tableau auquel j'aurai voulu avoir la place de ma sœur. Je m'éloignais de ses personnes qui m'avaient brisé le cœur. Je m'éloignais de ses vampires que j'aurai voulu tuer sur le champs. Je m'éloignais de moi-même essayant de faire partir ses sentiments de haine.

Ma sœur avait encore eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, en même temps tout le monde l'aimais alors cela ne devrait pas me choquer. Cependant j'avais espéré qu'Edward ne serait pas comme tout ses vampires tombant sous le charmes de ma sœur à l'esprit enfantin…Au fond de mon cœur j'espérais qu'il me verrait moi.

J'arrivais prêt d'une falaise escarpé dans la montagne et me posait le plus prêt de celle-ci, m'asseyant au bord afin de laisser mes jambes balancer dans le vide. Je voulais hurler de rage, je voulais tout brûler, je voulais que ma colère sorte mais tout ce que je réussis à faire c'est à laisser mes larmes couler le long de mes joues sans un bris ni sanglots. La nuit était déjà tombé mais je m'en fichais, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, ni de retourner à Volterra. Finalement mon père avait tord je n'avais pas ma place, ni en Italie ni ici chez les Cullen, je suis juste un déchet dans un univers de beauté.

Aov Diva :

Emmett était parti avec Rosalie dans leur chambre et Alice travaillait sur l'ordinateur afin de créer des vêtements pour Bella. Je m'ennuyais un peu je dois dire lorsque soudains Edward proposa de jouer avec moi.

- Veux-tu que l'on joue ensemble Diva?

- Oh oui! On joue a chat d'accord! Souriais-je de toute mes dents.

- Jouer à chat? Demanda Edward intrigué.

- c'est simple je te court après…je te touche…c'est toi le chat! Et après tu me court après! Dis-je simplement en le regardant.

- Edward, vous jouez dehors! Je n'ai pas envie que la maison soit ravagé! Informa Esmée souriante en retournant dans la cuisine.

- bien sûr! Affirma celui-ci alors je courrais vers lui et le touchait en disant Chat!

Edward courrait vite mais je voyais très bien qu'il faisait exprès de me laissait gagner alors je décidais de pimenter le jeu.

- si tu m'attrape je te dis où Bella est chatouilleuse! Souriais-je en reprenant ma course.

Il m'attrapa en quelque seconde et me souleva de terre dans ses bras collant mon dos contre son torse.

- Alors c'est où? Murmura celui-ci à mon oreille.

- Dans le creux du coup! Surtout avec le nez.

- Comme ça? Demanda celui-ci en me faisant des chatouilles et j'éclatais de rire à en perdre mon souffle lorsqu'un sifflement de douleur me fit stopper net et mon regard se posa sur Jasper puis ma sœur qui venait d'arriver.

Ce qui je vis dans ses yeux me laissa perplexe : douleur, haine, jalousie, tristesse. Qu'avait ma sœur? Pourquoi lança-t-elle un regard si troublant sur moi et Edward? Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de mal. Soudain elle disparût dans les bois laissant Jasper plié de douleur par terre et tout le monde se précipita vers nous alerter par les cris.

Lorsque Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent ils nous dévisagèrent tout les deux avant de nous balancer des regard rempli de colère.

- tu n'es qu'un imbécile Edward Cullen! Hurla Jasper en s'avançant le visage menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Demanda celui-ci en me posant par terre.

-tu sais pas et bien moi je vais te faire comprendre! Brailla le blond et Edward se roula par terre.

- Jasper arrête…c'est trop douloureux…ça fait mal! Hurla Edward.

- et ben ça c'est un dixième de ce qu'à ressenti Bella en te voyant avec sa sœur dans les bras! Gronda Jasper en partant vers la forêt.

- Jasper! Où va tu mon fils? Demanda Esmée en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Chercher Bella! Elle a le cœur brisé et j'ai peur quel ne fasse une bêtise! Grommela celui-ci.

- Je viens avec toi! Affirma Rosalie et Emmett la suivit.

- Attendez je viens aussi! Protestais-je mais Alice me retint par le bras.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas Diva! Laisse les la ramener! Souffla mon père et Alice acquiesça de la tête.

- tout est de ma faute! Soufflais-je en me rapprochant de mon père et le serrant dans mes bras.

- Non Diva…c'est a cause de moi! Répliqua Edward.

- ça tu peut le dire! Je crois que Bella en pince pour toi! Alors là c'est la boulette monumentale! Crois moi a mon avis elle va être d'humeur massacrante Bella! Rigola Félix et je lui jetais un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par en pince pour moi? Demanda Edward intrigué.

- Purée mais t'ai aveugle ma parole! Elle rougi a chaque fois qu'elle te voit, son cœur bat vite et elle fait sa timide! Elle est amoureuse de toi, crétin! Brailla Alice.

Je compris alors mon erreur, en nous voyant ensemble, moi dans les bras d'Edward elle était jalouse et surtout triste qu'elle ne puisse pas être a ma place. J'avais brisé le cœur de ma propre sœur!

Aov Emmett :

Je courrais dans la forêt essayant tant bien que mal de suivre Jasper, mes doigt entrelacé avec ceux de Rosalie. Elle avait le visage complètement fermé et elle semblait chamboulée, comme si elle menait un combat intérieur.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir si tu ne voulais pas! Soufflais-je en me penchant pour voir son visage.

- je suis heureuse d'être là et excuse moi d'avoir était jalouse d'elle…c'est juste…je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es tant attaché à elle…Avoua-t-elle penaude.

- Bella me rappelle ma sœur…lorsque j'étais encore humain…j'avais une sœur du nom de lizzy, elle avait les cheveux court mais sinon c'était réellement Bella…Mais je l'ai abandonné…je l'ai laissé avec mon père qui nous battait…Quant je suis devenu vampire et que je t'ai trouvé je suis partie une semaine, tu te rappel?

- Oui et quant tu es revenue tu avais un regard si triste se jour là! Souffla Rosalie en se souvenant de cette journée. Tu avais les pupilles rouge vif signe que tu avais bu du sang humain!

- lorsque je suis arrivé chez mon père elle n'était plus là… alors je suis sortie dans le jardin et je l'ai trouvé nu…battu a mort par notre père…elle m'a regardé et ma dit d'une toute petite voie '' tu es revenu grand frère, je t'aime''! j'ai essayé de la transformé mais elle était déjà morte alors j'ai vider mon père de son sang. Finis-je le regard vide.

- Je suis désolée Emmett! Souffla Rosalie en serrant ma main me remontant le moral et me faisant comprendre qu'elle était là.

- Lorsque j'ai vu Bella…lorsque j'ai croisé son regard…j'y ai vu lizzy…la souffrance…même si elle n'est pas la même, la souffrance est présente.

- Et Diva? Demanda ma blonde.

- elle n'a rien a voir, elle est juste le côté enfantin…ses yeux son plein de malice et de bonheur et j'aimerai qu'un jour sa sœur et le même.

- Tu savais que Bella avait des sentiments pour Edward?

- Je pense qu'elle le réalise mais que malheureusement à cause de son pouvoir elle préfère mettre de la distance entre eux, sûrement par peur de le blesser. Mais elle n'a pas supporté de voir sa sœur aussi proche de lui, peut être même plus propre qu'elle ne le pourra jamais.

- Oui je crois que tu as raison… souffla ma chérie et nous accélérâmes le pat jusqu'à ce trouvé près d'une falaise où Bella avait les pieds dans le vide.

Je m'approchais tout doucement et m'accroupissait à côté d'elle, Jasper et Rosalie faisant de même. Elle pleurait et je pouvais comprendre alors je lui laissais le temps de se calmer par elle-même sachant que Jasper voulais l'apaisait je lui fit non de la tête. Au bout d'un moment qui me parût être une éternité elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me sourie.

- Pardon grand frère! Souffla-t-elle et je la serrais enfin contre moi.

Elle avait la même intonation de voix que lizzy, le même regard. Je me promis de faire tout mon possible pour qu'un jour se regard rempli de tristesse disparaisse afin de laisser place à des yeux rempli de bonheur.


	13. Chapter 13

Nouveau chapitre! Salut à tous! Voilà j'ai pas pu résistait et j'ai encore créé une fiction! Par contre pas de vampire tout les personnages sont humains! Elle s'intitule ''ma vie'' et j'aimerai que vous me donné vos impression car c'est un sujet qui compte énormément pour moi! Merci à tous!

Je rappel que tout les perso et l'univers de Twilight appartienne à Stephenie Meyer! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Chapitre 12 : Éducation.

Aov Bella :

Nous étions resté là depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque Jasper nous rappela à l'ordre.

- je voudrais pas cassé l'ambiance mais Bella doit signer le traité…on devrait peu être y aller non?

- tu as raison…plus vite ce sera fait…plus vite je serais tranquille! Soufflais-je en suivant le groupe.

Au fond de moi j'espérais ne pas revoir Edward ce soir, j'avais trop mal et j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mon instinct et de le tuer si j'avais il ouvrait la bouche pour me parler. Nous courions ensemble, nous balançant des petit pique de temps à autre comme le fond les amis, '' ami'' c'est comme cela que je les voyaient, une bande d'ado souriant et s'amusant malgré leur condition. Un élan de jalousie et de remord m'envahi car moi je ne serais jamais comme eux, je ne serais jamais naturelle et spontanée de peur de blesser l'un d'entre eux accidentellement. Jasper s'en aperçut mais se retint tout commentaire suite a mon regard noir.

Nous venions d'arriver, ma famille quant à elle n'était pas présente et c'était mieux ainsi, pas de au revoir, pas de pleure, pas de démonstration affective. Cela me faisait un peu de peine mais je préférais que ça se passe comme ça, j'avais encore trop de rencoeur par rapport à ma sœur, elle aurait dû comprendre mieux que quiconque mes sentiments mais elle n'a pensé qu'à elle, comme a chaque fois d'ailleurs.

J'approchais de la frontière et Edward me rejoint, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais je le coupais.

- j'ai pas envie de parler ni envi de te voir donc je signe se traitais je vais me coucher! Crachais-je en serrant les dents.

- Il n'y a rien entre ta sœur et moi Bella! Souffla-t-il m'énervant encore plus.

- Princesse Bella! Et je me fou de savoir se qu'il y a entre ma sœur et toi donc désolée si tu va me trouver vulgaire mais ferme là parce que tu t'enfonce tout seul mon pauvre, s'il n'y avait rien entre ma sœur et toi t'aurai pas besoin de te justifier! Affirmais-je en me rapprochant des indiens qui venait d'arriver.

- Princesse…

- TA GUEULE EDWARD! Tu vas te l'a bouclé merde! Criai-je et il ne dit plus un mot, se contentant d'aller se poser près de sa voiture en grommelant.

Emmett lui, était mort de rire bien que de toute façon les vampires soit déjà mort. Rosalie souriait à pleine dents tandis qu'Alice et Jasper pouffaient silencieusement.

…

Le traitait avait était signé non sans divers condition que j'étais prête a respecter du moment que ses chiens me foutait la paix! J'avais mangé des pâtes a la carbonara qu'Esmée m'avait gentiment préparer! Il faut dire que pour un vampire elle cuisinait drôlement bien. A voltera la plupart du temps c'était moi qui faisait la cuisine ou alors nous faisions venir un traiteur qui finissait souvent en repas lui aussi.

Emmett ne pu s'empêcher de dire que mon repas sentais affreusement mauvais alors pour me venger je l'avais mis au défit de manger tout le reste de la casserole, lui promettant de le couvrir de mon bouclier le jour où il voudrai faire une mauvaise blague à Edward. Nous avions rigolé silencieusement et il était l'heure pour moi d'aller me coucher.

- Bonsoir tout le monde! Baillais-je en me relevant du canapé afin d'aller dans ma chambre.

- Bella? Puis-je m'entretenir avec toi quelques instant s'il te plaît? Demanda Carlisle de son bureau.

J'arrivais donc vers celui-ci et fus ébloui par la multitude de livre ancien qui se trouvait dans cette pièce, certes a Voltera nous en disposions d'une également mais j'y étais interdite d'accès, tout le monde ayant peur que je mette le feu au château!

- Je sais que ma collection de livre doit te paraître dérisoire à côté de celle qui se trouve a Voltera mais…

- Au contraire, j'adore lire mais mon père m'a toujours interdit l'accès à la bibliothèque, c'est oncle Marcus qui m'en apportait un chaque soir en cachette afin que je puisse apprécié la finesse et la volupté des mots! Soufflais-je en me rapprochant de son bureau.

- Si tu veux m'en emprunté un, n'hésite pas mais je te supplierai de ne pas les brûler car beaucoup date de plus de cent ans!

- je vous remercie, mais pour ce soir je me contenterai d'un des miens! Souriais-je face a sa gentillesse.

- Tu as raison…le sujet que je voulais abordé avec toi concerne ta scolarité!

- Oh! Soufflais-je. En faite je ne suis jamais allé dans un établissement scolaire, c'est Sulpicia qui me faisait la classe où encore Marcus lorsque mon père n'avait pas besoin de lui!

- j'ai pensé justement que ma femme Esmée, pourrai te faire la classe pour certaines matière ainsi que Jasper pour ce qui concerne l'histoire… et dès que ton pouvoir sera sous contrôle et que tu te sentira prête nous t'inscriront au lycée de Forks! Quant dis-tu?

- Je…c'est trop…je…merci! Balbutiais-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

- De rien ma belle! Et j'aimerai également voir certaines de tes particularité, toujours avec ton consentement! Je te promet que je ne te forcerai en rien!

- je répondrai a vos question demain et puis on verra pour la suite! Affirmais-je réticente en me dirigeant vers la porte. Bonne nuit Carlisle!

- Bonne nuit Bella et bienvenu dans la famille!

- Merci! Chuchotais-je en m'éclipsant dans ma chambre.

…

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé par l'agitation qui régnais dans la maison, ma nuit n'étant pas était de tout repos a cause de nombreux cauchemar je me dirigeais donc vers le rez de chaussé un peu grognon!

- Et ben! T'a vu t'a tête on dirai un mort vivant! Rigola Emmett.

- Alors je dois le prendre pour un compliment vu que t'en ai un et que normalement je ne le suis qu'à moitié! Souriais-je en me dirigeant dans ses bras.

- Ah lala! Tu va me manqué ma petite Bella! Toute la journée sans pouvoir te charier! Rigola celui-ci provoquant des tremblements dans mon corps.

- Fait gaffe Rosalie risque de te faire payer se que tu viens de dire! Souriais-je en essayant de voir ses yeux.

- Mais non! Aïe! Cria le géant et je me dégagé de son étreinte!

- Bonjour Rosalie! Soufflais-je et elle me sourie.

- Bonjour ma belle! Dit moi, vu que tu ne vient pas avec nous en cours veut tu prendre ma voiture afin de conduire et te balader un peu? Demanda la blonde et mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

- Quoi!!! Hurlèrent la famille Cullen a l'unisson.

- Pourquoi tu veux jamais me la laissé conduire et que Bella ça te dérange pas? Bouda Alice avec sa moue d'enfant et je devenais de plus en plus blanche.

- Euh…ça va Bella t'ai toute pale! Affirma Emmett en me secouant légèrement.

- sais pas…conduire…pouvoir…problème…dangereux…

- Si t'essayait une phrase qu'on arrive à comprendre? Demanda Edward en rigolant et je lui jetais un regard noir.

- Je sais pas conduire et puis imagine que mon pouvoir se manifeste pendant que je roule! Je risque de mettre le feu à ta voiture où pire l'a faire exploser! Avouais-je en baissant la tête!

- J'avais pas pensé à ça! Avoua Rosalie en déglutissant bruyamment sûrement en imaginant sa voiture brûlée.

- Merci quant même! Soufflais-je. C'était gentil! Et je l'enlaçais doucement en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Esmée c'était remis au fourneau et m'avais préparer des grosse crêpes au sirop d'érable! Hum c'était succulent, j'en ai même repris ce qui fit sourire Esmée encore plus. Tout les enfants Cullen était partie et Carlisle me demanda de le rejoindre dans le salon. Esmée se joint à nous, posant une main réconfortante sur mon genoux.

- Alors Bella… je voudrais savoir tes différence comparait à un vampire normal! Sourit le médecin essayant de me mettre en confiance.

- Je dort, je mange normalement, mon cœur bat, je rougit et pleure, mes émotions son plus forte qu'un vampire! Soufflais-je en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

- Continue!

- je suis moins résistante physiquement qu'un vampire mais je cicatrise aussi vite cependant! Je ne brille que très légèrement au soleil se qui me permet de me balader dehors par temps radieux.

- Tu sortais souvent du château? Demanda Esmée intriguée.

- Non, je préférais allé dans le jardin! Si je sortais c'était surtout pour ma sœur mais toujours avec une escorte! Soufflais-je lasse.

- Bien! Restons en là pour aujourd'hui et nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard si tu le veux bien car je dois allé à l'hôpital voir mes patients!

- comment faite vous pour supportait l'odeur? Ce doit être difficile pour vous!

- En faite je n'ai jamais bu de sang humain, même pour la transformation des membres de ma famille! La vie est précieuse et cela allé au-delà de mes convictions personnel!

- vous êtes une personne remarquable et qui mérite d'être connu! Votre famille a de la chance, surtout Esmée!

- c'est moi qui est de la chance de les avoir! Affirma celui-ci admiratif.

- j'ai de la chance de t'avoir mon amour! Souffla Esmée en lui volant un baiser et je devint rouge pivoine, peu habitué à une démonstration affective de la sorte.

- Amusez vous bien toute les deux et pas trop de bêtise! Rigola Carlisle en sortant de la villa.

Aov Esmée :

Je regardais Bella toute timide, assise sur le canapé n'arrêtant pas de se triturer les doigts.

- Bon…vue que normalement je suis sensé te faire cour, que dirais-tu d'une sortie en ville a Seattle afin de visiter le musée…nous étudierons les œuvres et tu me fera un exposer!

- je ne pense pas avoir le droit pour…

- Taratata! Veux-tu aller voir le musée avec moi ou pas? Je ne te demande pas si tu as le droit mais plutôt si tu en as envie! Soufflais-je d'un sourire.

- oui! J'aimerai beaucoup Esmée! Souffla Bella solennel

Aov Diva :

J'étais rentrée au palais et tout me semblais si grand, si vide sans ma sœur! Je ne mettais même pas rendu compte de ses sentiments alors que je suis sa jumelle! Je savais que je suis égoïste mais je ne pensais pas à ce point, je l'ai fait souffrir et tout ça par caprice encore une fois mais celui-là elle ne me le pardonnera pas… malgré tout j'espère que oui!

Je fonçais dans sa chambre et m'allongeais sur son lit, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de ma sœur… a peine séparé et elle me manqué déjà terriblement!

- Tien tien! Ben alors le lance flamme n'est pas avec toi? Demanda heidi.

- Non elle va rester quelques temps chez les Cullen! Grondais-je face au mépris dans sa voix.

- Pas de chance! Et moi qui voulais m'amuser un peu! Je pourrais même pas la combattre! Rigola-t-elle cynique.

- Oh mais je pense que vu ton niveau un simple soldat de 1ère classe sera suffisant! Souriais-je en me mettant debout.

- Comment ose tu dire des choses pareil alors que tu sais même pas combattre! C'est l'hopital qui se fou de la charité! Beugla la bomba en s'approchant de moi.

- Fait attention Heidi! Je suis princesse de Volterra!

- Peut être, mais tout le monde sait que ton père ne te donnera jamais le trône! Tu n'as pas assez d'envergure ni assez de caractère pour ça! C'est Bella qui nous gouvernera et toi, malgré que tu soit née la première tu restera toujours la princesse enfantine dont tout le monde se moque dès qu'elle a le dos tournée! Chuchota celle-ci à mon oreille avant de partir en éclat de rire et de quitter la pièce.

Elle avait raison…je ne serai jamais reine…je n'en suis pas digne…toujours a me caché derrière ma sœur…

- Je suis née la première ça sera donc moi la reine! Grondais-je et Heidi sourit encore plus.

- Parce que tu étais la moins vulnérable des deux à l'époque! Si ta mère vous avez mise au monde normalement, par la voie naturelle, c'est Bella qui serai sortie la première!

- N'importe quoi! Braillais-je.

- la seule façon pour toi de devenir Reine serait d'épouser un vampire avec un don exceptionnel ou très utile à ton père! Rigola Heidi.

- Sort d'ici tout de suite! Hurlais-je.

- Aro est vraiment un Roi, lui au moins à fait d'une pierre deux coups! Bella deviendra Reine et avec un peu de chance se sera Edward son époux! Son talant est incroyable et puis elle est indestructible, personne ne pourra jamais la tuer alors que toi…pff ça serait trop simple tu sais même pas te défendre toute seule! Affirma-t-elle en tournant les talons.

- Tu n'est qu'une…

- Une vampire et une vrai au moins! De plus je suis utile! Quant est-il de toi?

Et elle partie comme ça, me laissant seule dans la chambre de ma sœur. Elle avait raison, sur toute la ligne! Personne ne me prendra le trône pas même ma propre sœur! Ma colère m'aveugla et je saccageais toute la chambre qui pour moi maintenant n'était plus a ma sœur mais à une simple traîtresse, un simple obstacle à enlever de mon chemin.


	14. Chapter 14

Salut à tous et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour ceux qui trouve que je met un peu de temps à poster mes chapitres mais je vous assure que je les déposes dès que ceux-ci sont rédiger! ( ben oui parce que si je le relis plusieurs fois je m'énerve et je trouve que ça va pas alors au lieu de les supprimer je les poste directement!).

Je vous prévient que je risque d'être beaucoup moins gentille dans le futur si il y a encore l'un d'entre vous qui me fait une réflexion sur mes fautes d'orthographe et qui me pousse à prendre une Béta!!!! Mes textes sont suffisamment lisible comparé à certaines fiction surtout que je n'utilise pas le langage msn! ( facile de faire des reproches mais essayer de faire quelque chose de mieux avant de critiquer!!)

Bonne lecture à tous et merci.

Chapitre 13 : l'art…et pourquoi pas…

Aov Bella :

J'étais avec Esmée devant l'immense bâtiment recueillant aujourd'hui une exposition de l'arc grec et romain. Sans m'en rendre compte un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, la mythologie grecque étant ma passion. J'avançais donc tranquillement vers un tableau qui me fit sourire encore plus. Il était nommé la séparation des âmes. Esmée regardais le tableau d'un air attentif et admiratif face au mélange des couleurs et à la finesse des gravures.

- vous y connaissez vous en mythologie grecque? Demandais-je à Esmée en souriant.

- Je sais le nom des Dieux et leurs fonctions mais je dois bien avouer que cette peinture me laisse un peu perplexe! Sourit-elle en me passant le bras autour des épaules.

- lorsque la terre fut créée, et les Dieux vivant sur l'Olympe, une créature du nom d'humain vivait en parfaite harmonie sur la terre. Ils étaient munie de quatre jambes, deux têtes, quatre bras qui étaient relier entre eux. Cette bêtes était complète et se suffisait à elle-même, vivant en parfaite harmonie parmi ses semblable. Mais Zeus en était jaloux, maudissant cette créature qui avait tout pour elle, alors il pris de sa main droite un éclair et le balança sur la créature qui se sépara en deux entité.

- C'est passionnant! Affirma Esmée en replongeant sont regard dans la peinture.

- Oui, c'est ainsi que l'être humain tel qu'il est aujourd'hui est née, cherchant comme une âme en peine sa propre moitié! Soufflais-je. C'est d'ailleurs ce peuple qui fut le premier à accepter l'homosexualité! Affirmais-je tout sourire.

- Est pourquoi cela?

- Et bien ils affirment qu'avant la séparation, et comme le montre cette peinture sur certains couple encore relié, qu'il était possible que deux hommes ou même deux femmes étaient relié entre elle! Soufflais-je en souriant.

- Qu'elle belle philosophie et qu'elle belle preuve de tolérance! Avoua Esmée admirative.

- les plus grands philosophe était grecque! Et puis j'aime a savoir que nos corps n'empêche pas nos âmes de se trouvé! Souriais-je en avançant dans l'allée.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la statue d'Appolon et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir car il était entièrement nue, sa parti intime dévoilé. Cependant en regardant son visage je le trouvais bien plus fade que certains vampire et il ne valait rien à côté d'Edward.

Nous sortîmes toutes les deux du musée et nous nous posâmes sur la terrasse d'un salon de thé. Elle nous commanda deux thé au fruit rouge en souriant alors que mon regard était perdu dans le vague.

- Dit moi Bella, comment ce fait-il que tu en connaisse autant sur la mythologie grecque? Demanda-t-elle au bout de dix bonne minute.

- Tonton Marcus m'a beaucoup enseigné, j'adore étudier contrairement à ma sœur et son pouvoir étant de voir si un couple de vampire ou d'humain sont des âmes sœurs aide beaucoup je dois dire! Rigolais-je et la serveuse arrivait.

- Est-il déjà arrivé que…

- Oui, nous avons déjà rencontré certains des nôtres dont l'âmes sœurs était du même sexe que le vampire en question! Affirmais-je en prenant un gorgée et je pu constater que le thé était froid.

- Esmée, puis-je? Demandais-je en prenant sa tasse des mains.

- Euh…bien sur! Affirma-t-elle en cessant de respirer.

Je me concentré sur la chaleur de mon corps, la faisant descendre lentement vers mes mains, essayant, non priant que celle-ci ne se transforme pas en flamme.

J'ouvrais les yeux et lui tendit la tasse en souriant, elle l'a pris et me sourit en buvant une gorgée.

- Effectivement c'est meilleure chaud! Rigola Esmée et je sourit encore plus.

Nous passâmes devant une boutique de décoration en allant rejoindre la voiture et je m'arrêtais. Esmée me poussa à l'intérieur afin que nous jetions un coup d'œil. Je suis restée un moment devant plusieurs toile vierge pour finalement en prendre plusieurs sous le regard bienveillant d'Esmée. Je pris également des pinceau et de la peinture à l'huile, sautillant dans tout le magasin afin de trouver tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Soudains le petit rire d'Esmée m'arrêta lorsque j'approchais de la caisse les bras chargées d'article.

- Tu compte dévaliser tout le magasin? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Désolée…j'aurai dû demander si je pouvais…

- Au contraire Bella, je suis ravie! De plus pendant un instant je t'ai vu agir comme une enfant, c'est ce que tu es Bella, tu rayonnais et cela m'a énormément fait plaisir.

- Alors vous n'êtes pas fâché? Demandais-je en relevant la tête et en souriant.

- Bien au contraire et si tu le veux bien nous feront de la peinture ensemble!

J'étais au ange, Esmée est vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable et d'exceptionnel!

Aov Esmée :

J'étais folle de joie, Bella est une fille vraiment exceptionnel et tellement simple. Je dis simple dans le sens qu'il ne faut pas grand-chose pour la rendre heureuse! Si seulement Edward pouvait voir en elle, il verrait que cette fille mérite d'être aimé, mérite son amour.

Je soufflais un grand coup en déchargeant les achats et les rentrés à l'intérieur. Il se mit à pleuvoir et Bella sourit de façon mi-figue mi-raisin devant le temps maussade.

- le soleil te manque? Demandais-je timidement.

- Oh, disons plutôt que c'est la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau mais bon si je veux je m'énerve et je serais recouverte de flammes, cela me procurera la même sensation! Rigola la princesse.

- Vous êtes prié de ne pas faire cela dans la maison jeune fille! Rigolais-je en la pointant du doigt.

- Oui madame! Rigola-t-elle en prenant la plus grosse toile ainsi que du matériel de peinture. Je vais dans ma chambre pour peindre.

- Pourrais-je voir ton chef-d'œuvre plus tard? Demandais-je avec espoir.

- Oui! Mais seulement quant tout le monde sera là. Sourit-elle en montant en courant.

- Fait attention de ne pas tomber! Criais-je en regardant les escaliers pendant que Bella montait en rigolant.

Qu'elle bonheur de l'avoir parmi nous!

Aov Diva :

Je me réveillé dans mon lit, une personne me caressant les cheveux. Je me retournais vivement et recevait un énorme sourire de la part de mon père.

- Désolée de te réveiller ma chérie mais je dois dire que tes rêves sont passionnant! Sourit mon père.

- Papa, puis-je te demander une faveur? Demandais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- bien sûr ma fille! Que veux-tu que je t'achète aujourd'hui? Demanda celui-ci en venant s'asseoir sur mon lit.

- je ne veux pas de cadeaux…je…je voudrais apprendre à me battre! Soufflais-je scrutant sa réaction.

- Ah…l'art du combat…Diva soyons sérieux… tu sais pertinemment que ta sœur nous tuerais si nous te laissions combattre! Tu tiens donc si peu a la vie de ton pauvre père? Demanda-t-il en me faisant une moue de chien battue.

- Je vois pas pourquoi c'est à elle de décider si je dois combattre où pas de plus je me sens inutile et….

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, mes pleures m'aveuglant! Je serais toujours la plus faible, la petite fille capricieuse qui a besoins de sa sœur pour être protégée. Je ne veux pas être la faiblesse de la famille royale. Mon père sécha mes larmes avec son pouce puis me pris la mains. Il lisait en moi, j'en étais sûr à présent alors je me remémorais toute ma discutions avec Heidi lui faisant comprendre mon mal aise face à mon impuissance.

Il rentra dans une colère noir et appela un garde afin que celui-ci nous face venir Heidi. Sous les cris de mon père mes oncles, ma mère et ma tante débarquèrent en trombe. Ma mère me pris dans ses bras et mon père utilisa son pouvoir afin de communiquer avec mes oncles et prendre une décision sur ce qu'il avait vu en moi.

Heidi arriva et baissa très vite la tête, comprenant certainement que l'heure était grave en ce qui concernait sa vie, ou plutôt sa non vie.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense avant que nous de démembrions? Demanda mon père en s'avançant vers elle.

- Je…je peux tout expliquer! Balbutia Heidi tremblant de peur.

- Alors parle! Brailla mon père.

- Maître, Diva est peut être votre fille mais elle a mis en doute mes compétences de combattantes! Je vous ai toujours servit avec loyauté, sans que Chelsea n'ai à utiliser son don sur moi! Je sais que je vous dois obéissance et respect ainsi qu'à vos frères mais des deux princesse c'est Bella qui mérite le trône! Elle sait se battre, elle est invulnérable grâce à son pouvoir même si je désapprouve son régime alimentaire elle au moins sait se faire respecter! Affirma Heidi en baissant la tête.

- Insinuerai tu que Diva est source de blague dans le palais! Gronda Caïus.

- tout le monde l'adore car elle est enfantine et magnifique, elle a aussi du caractère mais personne ne la respecte comme Bella, la preuve lorsque vous demandés au garde qui de Bella ou de Diva ils apprécient : tout le monde répond Diva! Mais dès qu'il s'agit de respect : Bella!

- La crainte n'est pas signe de respect! Affirma Marcus choqué par ses propos.

- Nous avons peur de son pouvoir mais nous la respectons pour son talent de combattante! Elle n'est pas tout à fait vampire mais elle est la meilleures au combat! Nous essayons tous de l'égaler, elle nous pousse à la compétition et tire de nous le meilleur! Beaucoup de nos soldat ne serait pas aussi fort si la peur d'être tuer par Bella n'était pas présente.

- Beaucoup de soldat serait encore vivant également!

- Si Bella n'était pas là, dit toi bien Diva que les jumeaux t'aurais déjà tué depuis bien longtemps! Rigola Heidi.

Elle avait raison, sans Bella je ne serais pas encore vivante! Tout le monde m'aime mais personne ne me prend au sérieux à cause de mon côté enfantin! Il fallait donc que je mûrisse afin de gagner le respect des autres!

- Bien alors dans se cas toi et Félix seraient chargés de l'apprentissage du combat à Diva ainsi que de sa protection jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit apte d'elle-même à se défendre! Affirma mon père.

- Quant les leçons commenceront-elles? Demanda la bymbo.

- Juste après le repas! Affirma mon père.

- très bien! Dans se cas maître je vais en ville afin de choisir le déjeuner! Affirma-t-elle en me balançant un sourire et partir.

- Merci père! Soufflais-je en voyant tout le monde quitter ma chambre.

Aov Bella :

J'étais dans ma chambre, laissant ma chaîne hifi diffusé de la musique en fond sonore me permettant de me concentrer d'avantage sur le tableau que je visualisais dans ma tête. Tout doucement je laissais mon pinceau suivre les formes que je visualisais, souriant à chaque fois que je me rapprochais de mon but. J'appliquais encore un peu de peinture sur ma palette afin de faire plus de nuance au niveau des couleurs. La peinture me calmé et c'était drôle de penser ainsi!

Je fonçais en bas récupérer d'autre toile afin de faire d'autre tableau lorsque je vis une très belle image devant mes yeux. Esmée était là, sur le petit fauteille, les pied sur la table basse, le regard passionner par sa lecture et le feu l'éclairant de la plus ravissante manière, apportant a se moment magique quelque chose de conviviale, chaleureux et unique.

Je m'engouffrais dans la chambre et peignais de suite cette image, sachant déjà à qui j'avais offrir se portrait. Une fois le tableau finit je retournais sur le premier afin de refaire quelques petites touche que je trouvais imparfaite. Puis sans m'en rendre compte j'avais commençais un troisième tableau. Celui-ci était tirait de mon imagination et ne se réaliserais sûrement jamais mais au moins j'avais un espoir ou peut être direz vous une consolation mais en finissant se tableau je fus remplit de tristesse. Alors je le cachais des regards indiscret afin que personne ne voit ma faute, mon secret.

- C'est nous! Entendis-je criais du rez de chaussé et je descendais à toute vitesse afin de pouvoir les accueillir, prenant la première toile que j'avais faite afin de leurs montrer.


	15. Chapter 15

Voici un autre chapitre…je sais je suis allée plus vite que la dernière fois pour poster ( d'ailleurs je veux des applaudissement! Allez allez, je vous entend pas! Plus fort!!!).

Je vous rappel que rien ne m'appartient appart Diva pour cette fiction…je sais je suis triste aussi… c'est pas juste….

Chapitre 14 : La glace et le feu!!!

Aov Edward :

J'en avais vraiment marre! A peine arrivé que déjà toute les pensées féminine du lycée était tournée vers moi! Si seulement je pouvais ne plus les entendre ça me ferait des vacances! Qu'Est-ce que je donnerais pas pour que Bella bloque les pensées de tout les élèves…non n'importe quoi! Tout se que je voudrais c'est qu'elle soit là afin que je puisse mieux la connaître parce qu'elle m'intrigue même si il faut bien l'avouer son caractère me tape sur le système!

Et voilà! Encore un court d'anglais où Jessica n'a pas arrêtais de se faire des films et je peux vous dire que je suis content de ne pas manger parce que si j'avais été humain j'en aurai vomit mon petit déjeuner!

Mon esprits vagabondait vers Bella et j'espérais que tout ce passé bien avec ma mère! Et si j'allais les retrouver…

'' Edward si tu vas les retrouver tu va énerver Bella et elle se transformera en torche devant tout le monde!'' pensa Alice.

'' je ressent de l'énervement et du stresse ajouté à une envie et du bonheur! Qu'Est-ce qui se passe en toi en se moment mon frère? Tu veux en parlé?'' demanda Jasper.

Je grognais dans ma barbe et sortait de ma salle afin de tous les rejoindre au self.

- Ben alors Eddy t'a une sale mine? T'a un problème? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire? Rigola Emmett.

- Ah ah! Je suis mort de rire! M'exclamais-je bassement afin que les humains ne nous entendent pas.

- C'est quoi ton problème? Demanda Rosalie en serrant les dents.

- Pff il est jaloux! Souffla Jasper.

- tu me déçoit Edward! Rigola Alice.

- je suis pas jaloux! Ripostais-je et Emmett rigola.

- Tu ment!

- Bon d'accord je suis jaloux! Vous êtes content? Ripostais-je en me levant.

- Mais quel mouche t'a piqué!

Je ne répondais pas et fonçais me mettre à l'écart, ne voulant voir personne. Je me posais donc au fond du terrain de foot, à la lisière de la forêt, me laissant bercer par le silence. Cela me calma juste assez pour la reprise des cours. Je fonçais à allure humaine jusqu'au gymnase afin de me défouler un peu. Mike Newton cette tête de con vînt me voir le sourire au lèvres ses pensées complètement inintéressante et stupide comme toujours.

- Alors Cullen? T'a pas l'air bien? T'es frustré?

- Pas autant que toi apparemment! Alors la fille qui t'a mis une claque dans le bar, ça va? Pas trop dur à supporter comme humiliation? Demandais-je en souriant.

- tu perd rien pour attendre! Souffla-t-il avant de partir des vestiaires.

- J'attend de voir ça! Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

La fin du cour fut ma rédemption et je fonçais à ma voiture où les autres étaient autant que moi pressé de rentrer à la maison afin de retrouver Bella et de savoir comment c'était passé sa journée. Même Alice était excité me disant par la pensée qu'elle ne voyait que des visions floues de Bella.

Aov Alice :

J'avais attendu toute la journée et j'avais hâte de rentrée enfin à la maison pour voir Bella. Nous allions devenir de grande amie je le sais. Jasper souriait et je l'embrassé, il était heureux apparemment tout le monde était de bonne humeur pour rentrée.

Emmett quant à lui se frottait déjà les mains et une vision me toucha.

'' Emmett balançant Edward dans la piscine par surprise, Bella riant au éclat tout le monde souriant face à la tête surprise d'Edward. Tout le monde finissant dans la piscine, jouant à s'arroser''

Je souris encore plus après la vision, sous le regard interrogatif de Jasper.

- Emmett, évite d'y penser jusqu'à la maison si tu veux pas te faire griller! M'esclamais-je hilare sous le regard pétillant du géant.

- Pas de problème! Rigola mon frère.

- Tu partage? Demanda Jasper.

- Non! Rigolais-je encore plus sous son regard outré.

Nous vîmes la voiture de mon père devant la maison et nous courûmes tous à l'intérieur de celle-ci dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

- C'est nous! Criais-je du rez de chaussé tout en sautillant sur place.

Bella descendit en courant manquant de peu de ce cassé encore une fois la figure, portant dans ses mains une énorme toile. Ma mère vint nous accueillir et Carlisle sorti de son bureau. Edward ferma la porte d'entrée et ma mère nous poussa tous vers les canapés nous demandant de prendre place.

- Aujourd'hui nous somme allées au Musée et Bella a décidé de nous faire une surprise! Sourit ma mère et je grommelais dans mon coin.

- Ça va pas Alice? Demanda mon père.

- j'ai rien vu de la surprise! C'est frustrant! Boudais-je sous les éclats de rire.

Aov Bella :

- vu que vous m'avez tous accueillit les bras ouverts j'ai voulu vous remercier à ma façon! Affirmais-je un peu tendu et Jasper envoya une once de calme à tout le monde.

Je retournais la toile, morte de peur à l'idée que le cadeau ne leurs plaise pas, après tout je n'étais pas aussi talentueuse qu'eux et je trouvais que mon tableau représentant la famille Cullen était bien fade à côté des originaux mais j'espérais que celui-ci leurs plaise. Au bout de cinq bonne minutes sans qu'aucun ne prononce un mot je posais la toile sur la table basse et soufflais.

- je sais qu'il ai pas bien représentatif mais c'est comme ça que je vous vois…je suis désolée qu'il ne vous plaisent pas…je…

- Il est magnifique ma chérie! Affirma Esmée, un sanglot résonnant dans sa voix.

- Pourtant tu as oublier quelqu'un! Sourit Carlisle.

- Ah bon? Ben non, Rosalie, Alice et Esmée, Carlisle Emmett et Jasper ainsi qu'Edward! Non j'ai oublié personne! Soufflais-je.

- Bien sûr que si! Toi! Répondit Edward et mon cœur loupa un battement.

- Tu pense vraiment ce que tu viens de dire?demandais-je avec espoir.

- Bien sûr qu'il le pense comme tout le reste de la famille! Affirma Esmée et tout le monde hocha la tête pour approuver!

- Merci! Pleurais-je encore sous le choque.

Aov Diva :

J'arrivais dans la salle habillais en plouque! Enfin je veux dire en tenu de sport avec des baskets blanches immonde! Comment Bella pouvait-elle aimé s'habiller ainsi? Bon c'est pas ça la priorité, c'est d'abord d'apprendre à te battre afin de gagner le respect des autres et ta place sur le trône! Je soufflais un grand coup et retrouvais Heidi en compagnie de Félix, m'attendant avec impatience.

- Ah ben la voilà! J'ai bien cru que t'allais renoncer! Rigola Heidi.

- Même pas en rêve! Affirmais-je en tirant la langue.

- Mesdames trêve d'enfantillage et commençons l'entraînement! Affirma Félix très sérieux.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Heidi et ni pouvant plus nous éclatâmes de rire toute les deux.

- Quoi? S'offusqua félix.

- Désolée mais ça te va pas du tout d'être sérieux! Pendant deux seconde j'ai bien cru voir Dimitri! Affirma Heidi.

- Ouais ben je suppose que Diva ne veux pas finir comme lui! Gronda mon ami et je me figeais.

Tout le monde se mit en place et moi j'avais l'air d'une idiote ne sachant pas quoi faire. Heidi sourit de façon vraiment étrange et je la regardais sceptique.

- Pas le droit d'utiliser les pouvoirs! Affirma-t-elle avant de se jetais sur moi.

Je l'esquivais de justesse mais Félix me percuta de plein fouet par derrière me clouant au sol. J'avais mal mais je pris sur moi et me relevais, crachant un peu de sang. Félix accourut vers moi, le visage inquiet.

- Diva, tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est tout ce que t'a dans le ventre? Demandais-je en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le visage tellement j'étais en colère. Il s'écrasa contre le mur et Heidi sourit.

- Finalement on va peut être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi! Affirma la bomba avant de se remettre en position d'attaque.

Aov Heidi :

Finalement la petite princesse a papa avait du cran et de la réparti mais cela ne lui suffira pas! Il faut qu'elle ai la haine, il faut qu'elle prenne conscience de son côté sombre afin que celle-ci surpasse sa sœur! Je lui donnais un grand coup dans l'estomac a mon tour, la propulsant à travers la pièce mais contre tout attente elle se servit de ses pieds pour amortir sa chute, finalement elle est doué la petite.

- Bon Diva c'est pas que je m'ennui mais tu compte passer quant à la vitesse supérieure parce que là j'en ai marre de me retenir! Affirmais-je pour l'énerver.

- Ben viens barbie, je t'attend moi! A moins que la seule chose que tu sache faire c'est écarter les gambes? Demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

Alors là s'en était trop! Je me jetais sur elle dents dévoiler prête à la mordre quant son pied vint me percuter la mâchoire, celle-ci s'arrachant et tombant sur le sol.

- Alors là chapeau! Hurla Félix hilare. Je dirais même plus sa mâchoire en tombe!

- Et dire que tout le monde trouvé ma passion pour les films de combat complètement stupide! Rigola Diva et je me attelais afin de repositionner le bas de ma mâchoire en place avant de sortir de la salle furieuse.

'' je me vengerais! Et là c'est moi qui rigolerais'' pensais-je en m'éloignant de la salle.

Aov Carlisle :

J'étais très touché par le tableau de Bella, il représentait si bien ma famille. Je me levais et la serrais dans mes bras puis pris le cadre et l'installais à l'aide d'Emmett au dessus de la cheminée. Cela donnait un petit plus à la maison, quelque chose de conviviale et de personnel je trouve et Esmée me sourit m'affirmant avoir fait le bon choix quant à la place du tableau dans la maison. Soudains un grondement étrange se fit entendre dans la maison, nous faisant tous nous retourner sur Bella rouge de honte.

- C'était quoi ce bruit? Demanda Jasper.

- Je…je crois que…enfin je veux dire que… balbutias Bella et un autre grondement résonna accentuant son rougissement.

- Ah ah trop fort!Rigola Emmett. Pas très glamour mais hilarant.

- Bouge pas! Je vais faire à manger! Affirma Edward en se levant et nous restâmes tous sans voix.

- Non…c'est pas la peine…je…

- Si! Ça me fait plaisir! Assura mon fils et ma femme se leva.

- Je vais te donner un coup de main! Sourit Esmée, toujours heureuse de partager un moment avec un de ses enfants.

- Bon ben moi je vais faire mes devoirs! Affirma Rosalie accompagné d'Alice.

- Un jeux vidéo ça te tente Jasper? Demanda Emmett et le blond sourit.

Bon ben moi, comme d'habitude je monte dans mon bureau, remplir un mont de paperasse. Je m'installais donc derrière celui-ci, laissant mon esprit divaguer en regardant par la fenêtre quelques instant lorsque trois petits coup à la porte me firent sortir de mes pensées.

- Entrez! Oh Bella…tu voulais me parler de quelque chose? Demandais-je en voyant rester devant la porte la tête baisser.

- Ben en faite, j'ai…un autre cadeau plus personnel pour vous! Souffla Bella en fermant la porte.

- Oh! Et puis-je savoir ce que c'est? Demandais-je intrigué.

Elle me tendit un cadre et si j'avais pu pleurer des larmes de joies et de bonheur inonderait mon visage tellement son cadeau me réchauffait mon cœur mort.

- Il…il est magnifique Bella…merci…merci du fond du cœur! Soufflais-je en l'enlaçant.

- c'est moi qui vous remercie de tout ce que vous faites pour moi! Répondit-elle en pleurant contre ma chemise.

Il n'y a pas assez de mot qui pourrait d'écrire Bella, cette fille est un dont de dieu…oui c'est ça, c'est un ange envoyé par dieu!


	16. Chapter 16

Salut à tous voici un autre chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir et le mien par la même occasion! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre, j'essaie de poster régulièrement…

( pitié ne me frapper pas…. Non je rigole quoi que??? Tout va dépendre du chapitre)

Bon ben la suite!

Chapitre 16 : un souhait bafoué!

Aov Alice :

Je faisais mes problèmes de math et je dois dire que je m'ennuyais à mourir! Tout était si facile pour moi parce qu'a chaque fois j'ai une vision qui me fournit la réponse juste! Mais aujourd'hui Bella nous avez tous surpris avec son tableau mais j'avais une vision étrange… seulement du floue mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose d'important pour Bella était caché dans son placard…

Rosalie s'ennuyais elle aussi, pourquoi ne pas faire une petite enquête ça serait marrant pour une fois!

- Dit Rose ça te dirait d'aller jetais un coup d'œil au vêtement de Bella? Comme ça on pourrait ensuite faire du shopping et envoyer les robes à Francesco et puis on pourra choisir des vêtements pour Diva par la même occasion! Souris-je.

- D'accord je suis partante! Sourit ma sœur toute excité maintenant.

Nous fonçâmes dans la chambre prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Je passais ma tête par la porte…personne c'est bon…je pris la main de Rosalie et nous tiraient toute les deux dans la chambre prenant soin de bien refermer la porte. Rosalie était déjà dans le dressing à contempler de nombreuse tenue…principalement des vêtements de sport, des pantalons, des nombreux tops, de léger pull quelques vestes légère également ainsi que de nombreuses chaussure plates! Seules les bottes de combat comme l'appelais Bella possédait des talons.

Rosalie tapa tout a coup dans une boite et un tableau tomba de l'étagère…elle le regarda et ses yeux s'illuminèrent puis s'attendrirent. Je me penchais par-dessus elle et ce que je vis alors me fit sourire.

Sur la toile était dessiné Edward les yeux pétillants de joie et de bonheur comme je ne l'avais jamais vu une main caché par le visage rayonnant de Bella leurs lèvres proche l'un de l'autre comme sur le point de s'embrasser. On aurait dit qu'une bulle les englober, les coupant du monde.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faite là? Gronda la voix de Bella.

Nous nous tournâmes toute les deux, prise en faute et aussi prise au piège car nous ne nous attendions pas a voir une Bella en flammes dû à la colère. Elle nous regarda le regard noir puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le tableau et les flammes augmentèrent.

'' Edward, fait venir Jasper on a besoin de son aide!'' criais-je dans ma tête.

- Bella calme toi! On voulait juste voir ton dressing et sans le faire exprès on est tomber sur le tableau! Je te jure qu'on ne voulait pas! Affirmais-je paniquais.

- C'est vrai Bella! Souffla Rosalie.

- Et vous pouviez pas attendre mon retour? Vous pouviez pas me demander la permission non? La vie privée vous connaissez? Hurla la princesse de plus en plus en colère et de plus en plus terrifiante.

- Bella! Bella calme toi et regarde moi! Supplia Jasper.

Aov Bella :

J'étais folle de rage, elles avaient osé fouiller dans mes affaires sans ma permission mais en plus elles avaient découvert mon trésor, mon vœux le plus intime et j'avais l'impression qu'on avait bafoué mon intimité, mes sentiments et mon cœur. La haine qu'elles se croient tout permis parce qu'elles étaient chez elle m'avait envahi! Tout le monde avait affirmé que je faisais parti de la famille mais dans ce cas comment pouvait on faire ça à sa propre sœur? Non, tout n'était que mensonge afin de ne pas me blesser, afin de me faire croire que je faisais parti des leurs car au fond eux ils ont tous peur de moi! Ils craignent seulement pour leurs vie et se fiche de se que je peux ressentir! J'avais envie de pleurer et je dois dire que ma rage n'arrangeait rien… les flammes m'entouraient, grandissaient, elles étaient prises au piège et quelque part j'en étaient satisfaite. Maintenant elles pouvaient avoir peur car j'étais vraiment mais alors vraiment en rogne contre elles. Je vis même une lueur de peur dans les yeux de Rosalie et de la panique dans celle d'Alice. Soudains une voix derrière moi me tira de contemplation.

- Bella! Bella calme toi et regarde moi! Supplia Jasper en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi devrais-je me calmais? Hein? Pourquoi? Hurlais-je et les flammes grandirent encore.

- Bella je sais ce que tu ressent et je comprend mais Rosalie et Alice ne voulaient pas te blesser! Elles t'aime comme une sœur! Souffla Jasper et mes larmes traîtresse commencèrent à couler.

- Tout allait si bien! Je commençais a avoir confiance et j'espérais…Mais non elles ont briser mon souhait, elles ont tout détruit! Braillais-je posant mes mains sur mon visage.

- Ton…ton souhait! Balbutia Alice.

- Parfaitement! Je voudrais être cette Bella, je voudrais que ça soit comme sur le tableau de tout mon être mais en le regardant vous avez enlever sa pureté, sa beauté! Hurlais-je.

- Calme toi, Bella je t'en supplie! Tu peux encore réaliser se souhait il est toujours présent là, je le sens! Mais si tu fait du mal a Alice ou Rosalie sur le coup de la colère tu t'en voudra toujours et c'est là que le souhait disparaîtra! Affirma Jasper les yeux triste.

- Mais j'ai mal, si mal! Pleurais-je en tombant au sol sur mes genoux tenant ma tête entre mes mains.

- Il faut faire confiance Bella! Rose et Al ne voulaient pas te blesser! Affirma la grosse voix d'Emmett à travers la porte.

- Je suis désolée Bella! Affirma Rosalie.

- Je te jure qu'on ne voulait pas! Et puis c'est un très beau souhait! Affirma Alice en poussant le tableau vers moi.

Je le pris dans mes mains et brûlait la toile, désormais se souhait restera à l'intérieur de moi, bien caché au plus profond de mon être et personne ne pourra plus le bafoué.

Je sentais que je me calmais, et les flammes disparurent lentement mais sûrement comme un feu qui s'éteint, comme un cœur qui se brise.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que je n'avais plus de flammes mais les filles n'avaient pas bouger de place.

- Sortez! Je veux plus vous voir! Murmurais-je en me mettant debout.

- Bella…murmura Alice en se rapprochant de moi les bras tendu mais le mal était fait.

Je me reculais et les regardais avec mépris et haine mais surtout je ne pouvais enlever cette lueur de tristesse et de trahison.

- Sortez je vous dit! Alors obéissez! Je suis une princesse alors faite se que je vous ordonne! Hurlais-je en me jetant sur mon lit.

- Sortez…je veux plus voir personne! Pleurais-je la tête dans mon oreiller.

Aov Edward :

Nous avions tout entendu depuis la cuisine et j'avais vu des brèves image de la scène par les pensées de Rosalie mais aucune concernant le tableau. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait de peint dessus pour que Bella puisse s'énerver à ce point, j'avais même voulu monté mais ma mère m'en avait empêcher prétextant que Bella commençait à s'habituer à moi et que si j'y allé cela gâcherait ma seule chance de me rapprocher d'elle.

Je finissais de préparer le repas avec l'aide de ma mère, le silence régnant dans la maison me semblait malsain et tellement triste.

- Edward, veux-tu monter le plateau s'il te plaît! Je doute que Bella descende toute seule après ce qui c'est passer! Souffla ma mère.

- D'accord!

Je pris le plateau et monter à l'étage croisant le regard inquiet de mon père mais je m'en fiché Bella n'allait pas bien et je voulais être cette épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait pleurer! Je toquais trois petits coup et entrouvrais la porte.

- j'ai dis que je voulez voir personne! Chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est moi…Edward…je t'apporte à manger! Chuchotais-je à mon tour en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oh…entre… souffla-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux rougit par les pleurs.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? Demandais-je en me rapprochant du lit le plateau dans les mains.

- On va dire que la journée avait plutôt bien commencée jusqu'à ce que tes sœurs fouinent dans mes affaires! Répondit-elle amèrement.

- Je suis désolé pour ça! Soufflais-je en baissant la tête.

- Tu n'y es pour rien! Répliqua Bella en prenant le plateau.

- Je crois que si au contraire! Vois-tu je lis dans les pensées et Alice voit l'avenir, du coup le mot vie privée n'a aucune réel signification chez nous puisque tout ce sait! De plus Jasper sent les sentiments ce qui réduit encore plus!

- Je comprend!

- ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer c'est que Rosalie où Alice ne voulaient pas te faire de peine! Cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on vit tous ensemble et qu'il n'y a plus d'intimité proprement dite qu'elle ne se sont pas rendu compte que cela pouvait être gênant pour toi!

- Heureusement que j'ai un bouclier mentale! Au moins je peux garder mes pensées secrètes et te laisser un peu de répit! Sourit-elle en me regardant.

- c'est vrai que c'est reposant, j'ai beaucoup aimé pendant la partie de Baseball j'avais l'impression d'être normal! Rigolais-je faussement et Bella s'en aperçu.

- Pourquoi tu n'aime pas être vampire? Ça à des avantages d'être immortelle!

- comme quoi? Demandais-je en serrant les dents.

- Observer l'évolution humaine, être présent lors de grand moment historique, rencontrer des philosophe…

- Recommencer à chaque fois les mêmes choses, boire du sang, être toujours sur ses gardes afin que personne ne découvre notre secret, ne pas pouvoir être entièrement libre! Répliquais-je. Mais surtout ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant, enfin en se qui concerne les femmes de notre espèce!

- Je donnerais tout pour être une vampire appart entière! Affirma-t-elle en finissant son assiette.

- Et moi je donnerais tout pour être ne serais-ce qu'à moitié humain plutôt que vampire!

Je repris le plateau et me dirigeais vers la porte lorsque Bella me retint en m'adressant la parole.

- Tu as été humain, tu es vampire! Moi je suis entre les deux, ni vraiment humaine, ni totalement vampire… possédant des deux espèce mais cependant ne faisant partie d'aucune d'entre elle! Toi au moins tu sais où est ta place!

- Oui! Soufflais-je en sortant.

'' mais la place où je voudrais être c'est dans tes bras'' pensais-je tristement en me rendant dans la cuisine.

Je rangeais la vaisselle et me dirigeais au piano afin de sortir mettre mes émotions sur la musique, ma véritable amie depuis plus d'un siècle. J'espérais que Bella entende et qu'elle comprenne mon message caché. Lentement mes mains glissèrent sur les touches afin d'expliquer la frustration que j'avais ressenti en contemplant Bella la première fois, l'envie qu'elle avait fait naître en moi puis la douleur d'être rejeté alors qu'elle avait accepter avec tant de facilité les autres dans son monde…puis je jouée mon désire le plus secret celui de connaître le bonheur entre ses bras, mon désir de créer un monde rien qu'à nous et enfin mon sentiment d'espoir, essayant de me convaincre que mon désir ne soit pas qu'un rêve et qu'un jour je pourrais faire naître des étoiles dans les yeux de ma princesse…dans les yeux de Bella.


	17. Chapter 17

Salut à tous…je sais je met plus de temps que d'habitude pour écrire et donc vous attendez plus et rallé

( dsl je commence un boulot dans une boulangerie, pas d'horaire fixe, on m'appel a la dernière minute pour remplacer les absents, toute la journée debout a voir des gens raller parce qu'on a plus de journal en stock :

j'ai très mais alors très envie de les envoyer chier parce qu'on est pas un kiosque mais une boulangerie donc s'ils veulent leurs journaux qu'ils aillent ailleurs! Malheureusement je peux pas leurs dire ça parce que sinon je me ferai virer mais croyez moi qu'au bout du sixième à raller vous avez envie de tout plaquer!)

Sinon je vais essayer de vous poster au moins un par semaine pour chaque fiction en cour ( c'est-à-dire trois!!!!) et je ferais en sorte de répondre au mieux a vos question!

Sur ceux bonne lecture!

Chapitre 16 : le temps passe…contrôle des pouvoirs!

Aov Diva :

Cela faisait un mois que je m'entraînais tout les jours, ne faisant de pose que pour manger et dormir. Père m'avait rappelé à l'ordre, prétextant que je ne passais plus de temps avec ma famille et que mes caprices lui manquait! Alors je lui ai demandais ce que je voulais et il n'a pas apprécié!!!

Flash Back :

- Diva, tu vas te calmer maintenant! Gronda ma mère.

- Hors de question, tant que j'aurai pas le trône je ne m'arrêterais pas! Hurlais-je.

- Mais tu l'aura, si c'est ça que tu souhaite je vous couronne toi et ta sœur sur l'heure! Répliqua mon père essayant de tempérer ma colère.

- Mais ta rien compris, je ne veux pas que Bella est le trône! Je veux plus rien a voir avec elle! C'est peut-être ma sœur mais je suis meilleur qu'elle!

- Diva! Tu te calme tout de suite!

- non Marcus! Papa l'a envoyer chez les Cullen parce qu'ils sont la famille la plus puissante après les Volturi! Il l'a balancé intentionnellement dans les bras d'Edward afin qu'une alliance ce crée et qu'il récupèrent des pouvoirs! Je le sais! Grondais-je.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi! Hurla mon père en colère a présent.

- Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi tu t'énerve? Tu ne t'ai même pas dit que peut-être je voulais Edward, que je l'aimais…hein…

- Diva! Souffla ma mère.

- c'est à Edward de choisir pas à moi! Alors dit moi ce que tu veux réellement et…

- je veux Edward, je veux le trône, je veux que Bella soit bannit du royaume! Souriais-je sadique. Et mon loup que tu m'a promis!

- Tu aura le trône…je laisse le choix à Edward…Bella ne sera pas bannit! Le loup c'est hors de question, un traité à était signé entre les Cullen et les indiens, je ne vais pas mettre mes amis en danger!

- j'aurai le droit de combattre? Demandais-je souriante.

- Aro non! Souffla ma mère. Ne l'autorise pas!

- T'a rien a dire, tu n'es pas ma vrai mère! Hurlais-je. Tout ce que je veux c'est la place de Rénata!

- Accordé! Souffla mon père vaincu alors que sa femme partait en sanglotant vers ses quartiers.

Fin du flash Back

Depuis un mois maintenant je travaillais sur mon bouclier et j'arrivais à englober quatre personne en plein combat sans enlever ma protection pendant une demi heure! Père était fière de moi mais je sentais émanant de lui une sorte de malaise à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur moi…je m'en fou, j'aurai ce que je veux et bientôt Edward et le trône seront à moi!!!!

Aov Aro :

Mais qu'avais-je fait? Jamais je n'aurai dû les séparer à croire que sans Bella, Diva devient folle et sans cœur, comme si sans la présence de sa sœur son cœur se glacé petit à petit. Diva voulait avoir le trône, être la reine, avoir Edward…

Bella n'a jamais voulu le trône et je ne l'aurai jamais forcé mais Diva pense que sa sœur veut être reine et à chaque fois que je tente de lui en parler elle casse tout sur son passage! Où est donc passé la Diva gentille et affectueuse, légèrement capricieuse mais énormément enfantine? Je ne reconnais même plus ma propre fille!

Aov Jasper :

Bella n'avait pas bougée de sa chambre depuis un mois, mangeant les repas d'Esmée, ne parlant qu'au parents et à Edward, pour le reste de la famille elle ne voulait pas nous voir. Mais aujourd'hui il y avait tellement de tentions dans l'air, ça je ne vais pas tardé à exploser je le sentais.

- vous nous faites chier à la fin! A cause de vous Bella ne veut plus nous parler ni nous approcher! Grogna Emmett.

- C'est Alice qui a eu l'idée! Répliqua Rosalie.

- Bien sûr tout est de ma faute! Gronda Alice. T'était pourtant très partante pour fouiner Rosalie!

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE MERDE!

ALICE C'EST PLANTER, ELLE AURAIT DU DEMANDER!

ROSALIE L'A SUIVI DANS SON DELIRE OK!

EMMETT TU NOUS SOULE AVEC TES BLAGUE A DEUX BALLES!

EDWARD TU NOUS FAIT CHIER A FAIRE COMME SI DE RIEN ETAIT!

ESMEE MERCI D'ETRE MATERNELLE MAIS A DES FOIS CA SERAIT BIEN QUE TU GUEULE AFIN DE NOUS CALMER!

CARLISLE TU VA ARRETER D'ETRE TOUJOURS COMPREHENSIF PARCE QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE SENT COMME UNE MERDE APRES T'AVOIR PARLER!

BELLA JE SAIS QUE TU M'ENTEND ALORS MAINTENANT TU RAMENE TON PETIT CUL DE PRINCESSE TOUT DE SUITE PARCE QUE T'AI PAS VENU ICI POUR RESTER CLOITRER DANS TA CHAMBRE MAIS POUR CONTROLER TON POUVOIR ALORS JE T'ATTEND ET TE DONNE CINQ MINUTES POUR TE PREPARER ET ME REJOINDRE DANS LE JARDIN POUR L'ENTRAINEMENT! Hurlais-je énerver.

- Heu Jasper, j'aimerai que tu te calme mon chéri! Demanda Alice en me jetant un regard noir.

- NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS ALICE! MAINTENANT RETOURNER A VOS OCCUPATIONS ET FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX!

- D'accord! Wow, il a bouffé quoi au ptit déj? Un lion avarié? Rigola Emmett.

- TA GUEULE EM!!! Répondîmes tous en même temps.

Bella descendit les escaliers en courant manquant de peu de tomber tellement elle avait peur de me foutre en rogne…problème majeur c'est qu'il fallait que je me calme avant de l'aider à être sereine sinon on risque tout d'être brûlé. Inspire, expire…c'est nul ce truc ça fonctionne pas.

- Jasper Hales je ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça! Gronda Bella.

- Ah, ça y est? T'es sorti de ton mutisme? Rigolais-je sarcastique.

- Ne me provoque pas Jasper! Hurla Bella en me rejoignant dans le jardin.

- Et tu compte faire quoi?hein? Me brûler? Ben ça démontrera juste que tes ingérable! Braillais-je alors qu'elle était en flamme.

- c'est ça que tu veux? Être tuer? Répliqua Bella hargneuse. Mais fallait le dire tout de suite!

- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de te calmer? Pourquoi, oh la grande et puissante Bella devrait avoir besoin d'aide?

- Parce que j'y arriverais pas! Hurla-t-elle alors que les flammes la dépasser d'un mètre.

- si t'essaie pas, tu peux pas savoir! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, vous pouvez pas vous démerder tout seule? C'est pourtant pas compliqué! Lorsque vous vous sentez triste, vous avez qu'à penser à un sentiment heureux et tout serait réglé! Mais non il faut toujours demander à Jasper, pourquoi se débrouiller tout seul alors que quelqu'un peu le faire pour vous!!!!

Bella inspira calmement, expirant de la fumée blanche par la bouche. Elle serrait les poings, et je sentais qu'elle luttais essayant de se rappeler divers moment. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas et je commençais à douter de ma méthode.

- Pense à ton souhait! Soufflais-je. Dit toi que tant que tu ne contrôlera pas ton pouvoir, il restera inaccessible! Visualise l'objet de tes désires et calme toi afin de l'atteindre.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux, ses joues se rougirent et les flammes disparurent d'un coup. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda son corps ahuri.

- Bravo Bella! Souris-je.

- Merci Jasper! Pleura-t-elle. Je suis désolée, j'ai pas réalisé que depuis que je suis ici c'est dur pour toi de devoir tout gérer! Pardon! Sanglota-t-elle.

- Promet moi qu'à l'avenir, lorsque je commencera à te sentir énervé…repense à ton objectif…plus tu saura te contrôler…plus vite tu pourra l'atteindre! Souris-je.

- Nous aussi on est désolés Jasper…on pense qu'à nos petit problème et notre petite personne et on se rend pas compte à quel point ça peut être difficile pour toi! Souffla Rosalie et tout le monde me sauta dessus en me transmettant tout leurs amour, leurs amitiés, leurs fierté…

Et ben dite donc, c'est une journée riche en émotions! Pensais-je et Edward s'esclaffa de rire face à mon jeu de mot pourri!

Aov Bella :

J'avais réussit, toute seule, sans blesser personne et surtout sans me jetait dans une rivière! J'en revenais pas et dire qu'il avait fallu que Jasper craque pour que j'y arrive. Sur le coup je dois dire que cela m'avait surpris puisqu'il était toujours très calme d'habitude. Même Alice n'avait rien vu venir ce qui était bien la première fois. Je ne sais pas si je préfère Jasper quant il est calme ou lorsqu'il est en colère…

C'est un faux calme en faite, surtout à cause de son pouvoir… j'ai pardonné à tout le monde, après tout, c'était pas trop de leurs faute…

- Bella c'est quoi ton souhait? Demanda Edward intrigué.

- houa! Edward qui pose une question c'est pas courant! Rigola Emmett.

- Si je te le dis ça sera plus un secret! Rougis-je en repensant à la scène du baiser que j'avais imaginé entre Edward et moi.

Jasper éclata de rire et je lui jetais un regard noir!

- Ta pas intérrêt à lui dire! Grondais-je en souriant.

- Moi je peux! Sautilla Alice.

- Même pas en rêve! Tu lui dira rien! Boudais-je. Elle ouvrit la bouche et je me précipitait vers elle afin de la stopper.

- Ok! Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange? Demandais-je peureuse.

- Vendredi…SHOPPING ENTRE FILLE! Hurla Alice qui avait dégager ma main de son visage.

- Je me suis fait avoir! Grommelais-je en rentrant vers la maison.

Tout le monde rigola de plus belle et je secouais la tête dépitais! Tous des fous dans cette famille! Pensais-je en souriant.

…

Je sais le chapitre et court alors que j'ai mis du temps à publier mais vous inquiétez pas j'ai pas pu faire autrement, chapitre suivant plus long je vous le promets!!!!

A+ et le petit bouton vert ça fait plaisir…

ARUKA01


End file.
